


Let Me Take Care of You

by ashleyadenine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bofur, Alpha Dwalin, Alpha Fíli, Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dwori - Freeform, F/M, Fili/Kili unrelated, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kili is a precious cupcake, M/M, Omega Bilbo Baggins, Omega Kíli, Omega Nori, Omega Ori - Freeform, abused Kili, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform, protective!Fili, thorin is fili's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyadenine/pseuds/ashleyadenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unrelated Fili/Kili. Dwori. BagginShield. Nofur Every year a caravan comes to Erebor and brings gifts in exchange for goods and a place to stay. Fili is surprised to be gifted personally by their king and even more surprised to find the strange dwarves deal in omegas. Kili is scared of his own shadow, broken, and skeptical. Can Fili teach him that an alpha is supposed to be a gentle protector instead of a beast to be feared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fili ran down the hall in a panic. He was late, so very late, and his father was going to be furious. They were supposed to be meeting a convoy of their traveling brothers out front of Erebor and offering them shelter for the night. The convoy came through every year and brought gifts in exchange for the shelter they provided. This was the first year Fili had been allowed to be a part of the welcoming party and he'd been so excited to meet the strange dwarrows. As he flung himself out the front doors of Erebor he saw that the convoy was still approaching so he hurried through the small crowd, squeezing between people with hurried apologies until he was standing just behind Thorin's shoulder, huffing and puffing.  
“We will talk later,” Thorin said crisply, gaze not straying from the approaching party.   
“Yes father,” Fili acknowledged softly. Fili tried not to bounce as the group approached, taking in all the strange looking dwarrows. Their leader was a huge dwarf with a stiff mohawk and full beard, small bones braided through at random. He was laughing and talking to the dwarf to his right, a petite female with curly red hair. Fili caught a whiff of her scent and realized she must be the leader's omega.   
“Thorin!” the dwarf called happily, waving a hand. “How goes it?”  
“Aergot,” Thorin greeted more sedately, stepping forward to clasp forearms with the huge dwarf. “All is well. How has travel been?”  
“The usual, pillaging, raping, gathered quite a few good omegas for you this time,” he laughed heartily. Fili blanched, but kept a straight face as movement started towards the back of the caravan. Ten thin, dirty dwarrows were shoved forward, faces bowed meekly and they dropped to the ground foreheads pressed to the dirt. Aergot moved to one of the omegas, a very thin dark-haired thing and grabbed a handful of hair at the nape of his neck, dragging him forward. “I thought your son might like this one for a play thing,” Aergot laughed, tossing the dwarf at Thorin and Fili's feet. “He's a pretty thing.” He grinned toothily at the prince and Fili fought down the bile rising in his throat. The omega will still prostrate on the ground, chest rattling as he breathed in and out and Fili started to move forward and was stopped by a hand in the back of his coat, probably Dwalin.  
“I appreciate the gesture,” Thorin said, looking at Fili pointedly who could only nod, keeping his eyes on the omega at his feet. “Aergot let me show you inside, my staff will take the omegas inside. Fili come on.”  
“Addad,” Fili protested softly, stepping closer to the omega. Thorin glared back at him then down at the omega and gave a tiny nod.   
“Come Aergot,” Thorin said again. “Fili will join us after he supervises the transfer of the omegas inside.”  
“Wants a piece of this one already,” Aergot laughed, kicking the dark-haired dwarf over.   
“You've caught me,” Fili tried to joke through gritted teeth. “I'll meet with you later.” Aergot slapped Fili on the shoulder roughly and the caravan started moving inside, the omegas remaining on the ground. Fili crouched in front of the omega he'd been given, reaching out to stroke the tangled hair and winced when he flinched away. “I promise I won't hurt you. You're safe now.” Fili reached out again, slower this time and tilted the narrow chin up to look at him. Green eyes glanced up at him a moment then quickly lowered, lips tightening when Fili stroked a thumb over a bruise across his cheek bone. “Come on,” he urged, offering his hand. “Let's get you inside.” Dori and Oin had remained behind to gather the other omegas, easing them off the ground and wrapping blankets around thin shoulders. Fili waited patiently till the omega slowly eased his hand in to the prince's and let Fili pull him gingerly to his feet. He stumbled forward weakly, then reeled back when Fili tried to catch him. “It's okay,” Fili soothed again, catching the dwarf's wrist to steady him. “I promise no one will hurt you again.”  
“Prince Fili,” Dori said softly, ushering a few omegas towards the door. “Will you be all right with that one?” Fili nodded, staying focused on his omega who had glanced up at his name. Fili slowly eased an arm around the thin waist, easing the omega's arm around his shoulders so he could support the dwarf. They made their way inside, Fili leading the way up the stairs and towards the infirmary. “What's your name?” Fili asked after they'd been climbing silently for a while.   
“Kili master,” he responded softly. Fili smiled gently to finally hear the omega speak, fingers clenching in Kili's sides.  
“You do not need to call me master,” Fili instructed. “I'm just Fili. It seems you were meant to come to me based on our names.” He chuckled to himself, easing the infirmary door open with a boot, leading Kili in to where Oin was doctoring the other omegas. He sat the omega on a cot, accepting an ice pack from Dori that he pressed gingerly to Kili's bruised cheek. Kili took it himself, holding it up to his face with a groan while Fili moved behind him to comb through the tangled locks.  
“There's a bath waiting through there Prince Fili,” Oin suggested, eying Kili's dirty face and locks. “Best give him a bath afore we do anything else.” Kili let the prince pull him to his feet and in to an adjoining room where a steaming bath was waiting. The omega looked nervous, but shed his overly large shirt and breeches, and stepped in to the tub without looking back at the prince.   
“Do you need any help?” Fili asked when Kili stared confusedly at the shampoos and soaps sitting next to the tub. Kili glanced shyly up at him, arms wrapping around his knees as he pulled them against his chest. Fili shed his jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair, moving to a stool behind Kili's head. He helped the omega wet his hair and poured some of the shampoo into his hand to work through the dark tresses. Kili was tense at the first touch of fingers but quickly relaxed under the gentle kneading. Fili rinsed his hair and offered a bar of soap to Kili to start on his front as he scrubbed another bar down the omega's back. Fili finished the expanse of creamy skin, rinsing away the soap and getting to his feet. “Finish washing, there's a towel here for you. I'll wait in the other room.” Kili nodded meekly, casting his eyes downward again.   
Fili waited patiently on the cot, smiling at the other omegas that were being bandaged and taken care of. They all watched him curiously but kept their distance, sticking close to the omegas Oin and Dori. Kili finally slipped out of the room, towel slung low around his hips and his arms wrapped around himself. He was shivering at the chill in the room and Fili didn't hesitate to get up and bring a blanket to wrap around the omega's slender shoulders. Kili flinched again at the touch, dropping his eyes to the floor.  
“Come on,” Fili encouraged, ushering him to the cot. “Let's put some salve on those bruises.” Kili sat stiffly on the edge of the cot as the prince accepted some supplies from Oin, flinching at the cold cream that Fili smeared across his bruised shoulder blade.  
“Master Fili,” Dwalin said from the doorway, looking around curiously. “Your father was expecting your return a while ago.”  
“Sorry,” Fili apologized, staying focused on his work. “Almost done here.” Dwalin snorted, leaning in the doorway and surveying the other omegas.  
“You're very serious about this omega Aergot gifted you,” Dwalin commented idly.  
“Omegas are to be taken care of and cherished,” Fili snapped making Kili flinch away. His hands were gentle as they smoothed down the omega's back, calming him once more. “Aergot is a bastard for the way he's treated them.”  
“You best watch that tone around him,” Dwalin threatened. “We may not agree with the way he does things, but it's easier to stay on his good side. We take the omegas he brings, take care of them, and find them a place among us. Now finish quickly, we need to meet up with Thorin.” Fili sighed, getting to his feet and handing Oin back his salve.  
“I'll be back later,” Fili promised, stroking the damp, dark hair gently. “Get some rest.” Kili looked startled at his sudden departure, shrinking in to his blanket and staring around him wildly. One of the other omegas detached themselves from the group and slipped in to the cot next to Kili, easing their arms around him and making him relax considerably. Fili glanced at the omega one last time then followed Dwalin out the door.  
“Yer right stupid lad,” Dwalin lectured, leading the way down the hall. “These omegas that Aergot bring are broken. They've had the life beaten out of them. Yer wasting yer time.”   
“They've never known a gentle touch from an alpha,” Fili grumbled. “I'll help any way I can.” Dwalin snorted again but said nothing more on the matter as they entered the great hall.   
“Fili!” Aergot yelled from the head table, gesturing for the prince to join him. “Got yer fill of the little bitch?” Fili ground his teeth but joined the table, sitting on the other side of his father.  
“I was seeing that the omegas were settled in,” Fili informed them, serving food on to his plate. “They are very timid and shy.”  
“They just need a good beating,” Aergot snorted, shoveling food in to his mouth. Fili seethed and felt Thorin put a hand on his knee in warning.  
“We will take care of them,” Thorin said simply. Fili continued eating, watching the dwarrows at the other tables. They were a lively bunch but Fili wasn't much fascinated by them anymore after seeing the state of the omegas. They were loud and boisterous, food being thrown and pushing each other around.   
“They're looking forward to the next village we hit,” Aergot was saying. “Fresh omegas for the fucking.” Fili grunted and got to his feet despite his father's glare, excusing himself from the table. He was stared at openly as he left the room, anger radiating off of him in waves. He found himself standing in front of the infirmary about to open the door when he was pulled back sharply.   
“I wouldn't do that laddie,” a voice advised. Fili turned with a glare, the alpha behind him backing up slightly. “You're radiating so much anger you're going to scare all those omegas.”  
“What would you know?” Fili growled, rolling his shoulders.   
“It's my job to work with the omegas that are brought in,” he shrugged, hands up in a peace offering. “Omegas are very sensitive to emotions, especially to an alphas.”  
“Who are you?” Fili demanded, crossing his arms.   
“Bofur sir,” he introduced, bowing his head. “At your service.”   
“What should I do Bofur?” Fili asked, embarrassed at having to request the help.  
“Calm yourself before you enter,” Bofur suggested with a smile. “They feed off alphas. The way these ones have been treated they know nothing of kindness or the protective nature of how an alpha should treat them.” Fili nodded, taking a deep breath and letting anger go. He wanted to see Kili again, make sure he was all right. “Much better,” Bofur smiled.   
Fili let himself in to the infirmary, surprised to find the room dimmed to near darkness. He could make out a group of omegas on a large mattress nearby, and on the cot where he'd left them were Kili and the other omega. They were curled together, Kili's head tucked under the others chin, making Fili smile gently. As he watched, green eyes blinked open to look back at him, a small smile tugging at the omega's lips. Fili moved to crouch next to the cot, Kili turning to face him, a hand reaching out shyly to graze the prince's cheek.  
“You're back so soon,” Kili whispered. Fili pressed in to the warm hand, closing his eyes and breathing in the sweet scent of the omega in front of him. “I didn't think you'd be back at all.”  
“I promised you I would,” Fili said softly. Kili dropped his hand and his gaze, pulling back in to himself.  
“I haven't had much luck with promises from alphas,” Kili mumbled. He pulled his blanket up closer around his cheeks, tucking his face in to the folds.  
“I'd never lie to you,” Fili said softly. He reached out to push dark hair behind Kili's ear and frowned when the omega flinched. “And I promise I would never hurt you.” Fili backed away from the dwarf, glancing around to see several pairs of eyes watching him cautiously. “I'll be back tomorrow to check on you, all of you,” he said gently. “Get some rest.” He let himself out silently and headed back to his rooms, knowing he was going to be lectured later for his actions today.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili woke to a pounding at his door, blinking at the light filtering in to his room. He stumbled to the door and opened it to reveal Thorin.

“I don't know what has gotten in to you boy,” he growled, pushing past his son in to the room. “Simpering after those omegas, talking to Aergot the way you did, and then just leaving in the middle of the feast!”

“I'm sorry addad,” Fili apologized. “But you have always taught me that omegas are our most cherished possession. That we must care for and protect them better than ourselves. I could not control myself.”

“Aye that much is true,” Thorin sighed, pressing thumb and forefinger to his temples. “The convoy has left. I'm sorry you did not know of the omegas they bring before this. I did not mean for it to be such a shock to you. I did not expect Aergot to gift you one personally.”

“I will take care of Kili,” Fili said fiercely. “I want to help all of them.”

“Kili?” Thorin questioned, a look of confusion on his face.

“The one Aergot gave to me,” Fili explained. “His name is Kili.” Thorin grunted, looking thoughtful.

“These omegas are often broken beyond repair Fili,” Thorin said slowly. “We try but we can't always fix them. It takes an extremely gentle alpha to care for them. Often they can not bring themselves to bond to another.”

“Then I will ensure they have a safe place in Erebor,” Fili said fiercely. “I will see to it personally.” Thorin stared at him a while longer, gaze calculating.

“If you do this, you can not back out when it gets tough. They need protection, they need a constant presence. They need a rock to hang on to when the world seems swept away from under their feet. Can you do that?” Fili nodded without hesitation. “Bofur will be a help to you. He has been in charge of the omegas since we started receiving them. He knows how to act around them.”

“I met him last night,” Fili admitted. “He instructed me on how to enter calmly.”

“Good,” Thorin said simply, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Do not let this task keep you from all your other duties.” Fili nodded and his father left without another word. Fili dressed quickly, wanting to check on his charges before he started his daily duties.

As he neared the infirmary he started hearing commotion, what sounded like screaming and it set his alpha instincts aflame. He shoved the door open roughly and assessed the situation. Eight of the omegas were huddled together against the wall, Dori standing in front of them protectively as he watched the commotion. Bofur stood in the middle of the room, hands up in a soothing gesture, the omega that had laid with Kili the night before right behind him, clutching a bleeding cut in his arm. Kili was pressed in to the opposite corner, eyes wide and pupils blown, screaming in broken khuzdul at Bofur. His eyes flashed to Fili's and he dropped the broken piece of glass he had clenched in his hand.

“Bofur,” Fili said softly, taking his hand off his own blade. “Can you let me try please? Tend to the hurt one.” Bofur glanced at him then the omega behind him, and finally nodded.

“Be careful master Fili,” he said simply, wrapping a gentle arm around the omega and leading him toward the others. Fili took slow, careful steps toward the middle of the room, palms up, and took in the frightened omega. His eyes were still wide, chest heaving, but he had stopped screaming. His hand was dripping blood where he'd clutched his makeshift weapon but he didn't seem to notice.

“It's all right Kili,” Fili said softly, letting some of his alpha seep in to his voice. He tried emitting feelings of safety and comfort toward his omega, smiling when Kili seemed to relax somewhat. “No one is trying to hurt you. Let me take care of you, you've hurt yourself.” Kili glanced down at his hand, seeming to finally realize he was bleeding and his eyes seemed to fill with tears.

“Fil...Fee?” he whimpered, dropping to his knees.

“That's right,” he soothed, taking another step closer. “Can I see your hand?” Kili glanced at his hand again, fingers clenching tight. Fili dropped to his knees gingerly in front of the omega, holding a hand palm up in offering. Kili stared at it a long moment then very very slowly, set his hand in the prince's. “Thank you,” Fili said with a smile. The cut was long and jagged across the omega's hand but not deep, so he grabbed a clean towel from nearby and pressed it in to Kili's palm to stop the bleeding. Kili winced but let him, green eyes focused on the blood slowly dripping from his wrist. “Can Dori bring me a bandage?” he asked softly, trying to catch the omega's gaze. “He will not touch you.” Kili glanced at the group on the other side of the room nervously, then finally nodded shifting closer to the prince. Fili nodded at Dori who came over slowly, bringing a couple bandages and some healing salve to put on the cut. He handed them over to the prince then quickly backed away again when Kili's eyes grew wide and fearful.

“Shh,” Fili soothed, rubbing the wrist of the hand he still held. He pulled the towel away, the bleeding almost stopped and scooped some of the ointment on to the cut gently. Kili murmured something, eyes closing at the cool cream against his fevered skin, and pressed closer to the dwarf in front of him. Fili allowed him to crawl in to his lap, focused on wrapping bandages around the omega's hurt hand. When he was done Kili was tucked under his chin, humming happily and eyes closed, tucking his injured hand against his chest.

“I tink you may have a knack for this your majesty,” Bofur said softly, circling widely around them. Kili must have fallen asleep against him because he did not stir at the other alpha approaching. Fili stroked gentle fingers through dark hair, letting Kili curl closer against him.

“What set him off?” Fili asked curiously. “Is the other one all right?”

“Aye Ori is all patched up,” Bofur said with a smile. “Not sure what exactly it was that set 'im off. I tink Ori was trying to patch 'im up some more. He's very sensitive about touch, that un.”

“I've noticed,” Fili said with a smile.

“He seems to trust you though,” Bofur smiled. “You did well calming him down.”

“My father has given me charge to help you with the omegas,” Fili told him. “I will have much to learn from you I'm sure.”

“I could use the help master Fili,” Bofur said, smiling brightly. “It would be an honor.”

“Please,” Fili insisted, waving his unoccupied hand. “Just call me Fili.”

~*~

Fili's days were busy and full, a lot of his time spent with Bofur and the omegas, more specifically Kili. They had been moved to a larger room upon Fili's request, set up specifically for the omegas. There were beds partitioned off in the back that Fili had insisted was an omega only area, not even himself or Bofur allowed. The omegas would be allowed their own space if that was what they wanted. They had set up many comfy chairs and couches around the room and provided the omegas with books to read and games to play. Most of them took to the new arrangement happily and Fili often found them curled together on the sofas, chatting happily and playing together. Kili was another matter entirely. He often could be found curled up by himself by the fire, sometimes rarely curled up with Ori who seemed the only other dwarf that he trusted at all. He would talk some to Fili and would sometimes join the prince on the couch, but he struggled more than the others. The omegas had taken to Fili quite well and would hover near the prince just for the feelings of safety and protection he gave them. Bofur had instructed him that this was the most important thing he could do for them. Being near and making them feel safe. Fili was happy to oblige but it was his personal charge he felt most responsible for. Kili let no one else tend to him but the prince. He had broken down again when Dori had tried to change his bandages and Fili had been summoned from a meeting much to his father's annoyance to come and deal with the situation. When he had entered the omega's chambers many of them came to his side, seeking reassurance against the screaming that echoed from the back. He murmured gentle words to them, squeezing a few hands, then headed for the back where Bofur stood next to the entrance to the bed chambers.

“He won't come out,” Bofur sighed, looking exhausted. “I didn't want to interrupt you, but we can't calm him down.”

“It's fine,” Fili reassured. “Let me try and talk to him.” Bofur nodded, heading back to the other worried omegas. “Kili?” he called gently, pushing waves of gentle comfort towards where he could sense the omega. He felt Kili tense a moment then a rush of relief, before a small body was slamming in to his. Fili grunted at the impact, but threaded his hand through dark tresses tenderly. Watery green eyes looked up at him and Fili wiped away the tears with his thumb.

“I didn't mean to,” Kili apologized, looking ashamed. “Master Dori tried to change my bandage, and I saw him instead. I'm sorry Fee, I'm sorry.” Fili shook his head, smiling gently at the nickname.

“You don't have to apologize,” he soothed. Kili had talked of a 'him' before but he'd been unable to get more out of him than that. “You've been through so much, you're so strong.” Kili flushed, pressing in to the hand cupping his cheek.

“There's too many people here Fee,” Kili admitted softly. “I get confused. Then I get scared. You're not always here to ground me.” Fili sighed, watching those green eyes study him back.

“Do you want me to move you somewhere else?” Fili asked gently. “Somewhere alone?”

“I couldn't sleep at night if I were completely by myself,” Kili shuddered.

“What if I was a door away?” Fili asked without much thought. Kili seemed surprised and suspicious.

“I do not see how that is possible,” he said slowly.

“There are rooms in my suite,” Fili explained. “You have to go through mine to get to them. You would be safe, there wouldn't be so many dwarrows.”

“I'm filthy omega scum,” Kili protested. “I wouldn't be allowed anywhere near those rooms.”

“You are not scum,” Fili argued, eyes narrowing. “You are an omega, a life bringer, a jewel to be cherished. If I demand it, you will be given sanctuary within my suite.” Kili's eyes watered again and he flinched a little when the prince pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Pack your things up, I'll get things ready and be back to collect you.” With that he stepped away, talking softly to Bofur before he left. Kili was still frozen in shock when Ori stepped up next to him.

“I hear prince Fili is taking you under his wing,” Ori grinned, watching Kili flush. “You are very lucky to find such a caring alpha.”

“He feels sorry for me, that is all,” Kili argued, moving in to the bed chambers to grab his few possessions. “I am more broken than the rest of you. You will find a good alpha here Ori. You are the least broken of us.” Ori hugged Kili tightly, nuzzling his hair.

“You will come visit right?” Ori asked meekly. Kili nodded, bumping his forehead against his only friend.

“Of course.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Fili came to collect him, Kili had been waiting uneasily in his favorite chair by the fire. Fili had frowned slightly at how little he had, but offered to carry it, and took the omega's hand gently. As they entered the hall the smells and sounds of Erebor hit Kili and he found himself pressing closer to the prince. Fili rubbed soothing circles over his knuckles, turning away from the noise and towards some stairs leading upward. They climbed for a while, Kili quickly growing lost, but the halls became more quiet. They stopped before an ornate door and Fili unlocked it with a key he produced from his waist. He pushed the door open and let Kili go ahead of him, watching as the omega looked around in awe. His sitting room was decorated in a deep forest green and gold, a large ornate fireplace against the far wall. Fili had gotten a similar chair to Kili's favorite to sit in front of it. Kili tugged on his hand as he stepped further in, eyes round and curious.

“My room is through here,” Fili explained, gesturing to a black door with a stylized 'F' in gilded lettering. “The bathroom is over there,” he continued, pointing to a plain black door nearby. “But you have a personal one attached to your bedroom.” Kili turned to stare at him now, baffled. “Come on, I'll show you.” He led Kili in to his bedroom, feeling the dwarf tense at the sight of his large bed. Fili let go of him, letting him acclimate on his own and stepped to another door nearby that was white. “Here's your room.” Kili blinked, finally letting his gaze leave the bed and looked to where Fili stood by the white door. He stepped forward hesitantly and opened the door for himself. The bedroom within was decorated much the same in dark greens and gold but there was a round sky light built in to the ceiling that let light flood in to the room. The bed was still very large but not nearly as large as the prince's and it had several fluffy white pillows at the head. There was a full bookshelf against one wall along with a dresser and a small desk. There were two doors coming off this room besides the one they'd just come through and he went to investigate curiously. Fili followed several feet away as Kili first discovered the bathroom then a huge closet that he gaped at in surprise.

“I'll get it filled for you,” Fili offered with a smile.

“Fee,” the omega said in shock, shaking his head. “Who would ever need so many clothes!”

“A royal consort,” Fili shrugged. “For now a few new changes of clothes will do you good.” Kili flushed, quickly shutting the door again and looking around once more. “There is a lock on your bedroom door that you may use whenever you want,” Fili told him as they made it back to the doorway. “If you do not want me in your space you have the right to deny me. My door will always be open to you though.” Kili looked shocked, running fingers over the dead bolt on his door.

“Thank you Fee,” he finally whispered. “It is too much.”

“This is how an omega should be treated,” Fili said firmly. “Get settled, I have some errands to run and I'll bring a tailor later to help me get measurements for some clothes.” Kili nodded, accepting the hand Fili cupped to his cheek without flinching away. “I'll be back soon.” With that he left, leaving Kili standing in the doorway of his new bedroom. He shut the door softly, twisting the dead bolt in to place and taking a step back to admire it. It made him feel safe to have that door between him and the world, so he left it as it was and turned to the bed, intent on having a relaxing nap before Fili returned.

~*~

He woke to soft knocking and blinked open bleary eyes. He tried to push down the moment of panic when he didn't recognize where he was and heard an answering protective growl from an alpha nearby. Soothing protective waves were washing over him and he sighed softly and remembered where he was. “Fee?” he questioned softly.

“You'll have to let me in little one,” Fili soothed. “You've locked me out.” Kili got to his feet and padded over to the door, undoing the dead bolt and cracking open the door. Concerned blue eyes looked back at him and they had a hint of hurt to them.

“Not you,” Kili told him, easing the hurt look from his eyes. “Just the world.” Fili smiled gently and gestured behind him to a dwarf that looked rather embarrassed to be standing there.

“This is Dori's alpha, Hamish. He runs the clothing shop and he's going to help get some measurements for some clothes.” Kili looked down at his own overly large shirt, the neck so large that it hung over one of his shoulders. He stepped behind Fili nervously even though Hamish smiled gently at him. “He's going to tell me what to do, he won't touch you,” Fili promised. “Can you strip down to just your loin cloth? I'm right here.” Kili stepped back in to his room, stepping out of his too large pants and pulling off the shirt, wrapping his arms around himself nervously. Fili smiled softly at him and called for instructions from Hamish, moving quickly and efficiently through his steps, then wrapping a blanket around Kili's thin shoulders when he was done.

“I brought a few things with me,” Hamish offered from the other room. “They won't fit perfect but far better than what he has now.” Fili stepped in to the other room to collect the packages from Hamish, coming back and offering them to Kili who held them awkwardly.

“There are new underthings in there too,” Fili explained as he turned to leave the room. “Try them on and see how they fit.” He pulled the door shut behind him and Kili could hear him talking to Hamish on the other side. He changed quickly, pulling on the new pants, undershirt and tunic, just as Fili knocked on the door again.

“Come in,” Kili called softly, pulling the tunic in to place. Fili smiled at him, looking over the new clothes.

“Still big on you, but much better. We'll get you filled out in no time,” he chuckled. Kili smiled softly, happy that the alpha was pleased.

“I'll have these things delivered as soon as they're finished,” Hamish called as he left.

“Would you like some dinner?” Fili asked, gesturing toward the sitting room. “I had them bring some up.” Kili followed him in to the other room, the promise of a warm meal enticing. “We have duck, roasted potatoes, and rice,” Fili explained, serving a heaping plate to Kili as he sat down. “Eat all that you want.” Kili did as he was told, eating until his belly was painfully full, and groaned as he sat back in the chair. “Go relax,” Fili encouraged, gesturing toward the fireplace. “I'll clean up.” Kili tried to hurry to his feet, and collect the plates first but they were taken firmly out of his hand and he was pushed gently in the direction of the fireplace. “Go.” Kili had just settled in to the comfy chair sleepily when a loud pounding came at the door. He shrank fearfully in to the cushion, the back of the chair hiding all of him but the top of his head as Fili went to answer the door. A tall handsome dwarf stood on the other side, his long dark hair streaked through with grey and his arms crossed in annoyance.

“You missed the council meeting,” he boomed, stepping in to the room. “I agreed to this omega business if you didn't let your other duties slide!” Kili whimpered softly, trying to make himself smaller in the chair and heard a soft growl come from Fili.

“I'm sorry addad,” Fili apologized roughly. “Things came up.” He had slid around his father and put himself between the dwarf and Kili protectively.

“What was that noise?” Thorin demanded, trying to look around his son.

“My charge,” Fili said simply, crossing his arms stubbornly. “And you are frightening him.” Thorin suddenly straightened, the smell of fear reaching his nose and he backed away a few paces.

“I'm sorry little one,” Thorin apologized, catching Kili's gaze over the back of his chair. “I did not mean to frighten you.” Kili hid his face again and whimpered, feeling Fili stroke his hair gently. “Is this Kili then?” Thorin asked curiously. The air in the room had changed, both alphas putting out waves of gentle comfort. Fili came around the chair, sliding in next to the omega and pulling him in to his lap. Kili curled under his chin, watching Fili's father warily as he took the other chair.

“Aye this is Kili,” Fili said gently, running a soothing hand down the omega's tense back. “Kili this is my father Thorin.” Kili hid his face in the prince's furred collar, fingers clutched in the supple leather.

“He looks much better now that he's had a bath and a change of clothes,” Thorin said softly. “Needs to get some weight on him though.”

“I'm working on it,” Fili huffed, pulling the omega closer.

“Put your omega to bed,” Thorin said lightly as he got to his feet. “He looks exhausted. We will talk later.” He let himself out and Kili finally uncurled, looking up at the alpha shyly.

“He's very intimidating,” Fili said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Kili's temple. “But he treats omegas with respect. He did not mean to frighten you.”

“Any omega would be proud to have him,” Kili said softly. “I'm sure he would fiercely defend them. An omega will be proud to have you too Fee.” Kili looked away embarrassed then yelped as Fili got to his feet, cradling the omega easily in his arms.

“An alpha should feel privileged to have you,” Fili teased, carrying him to his room. Kili gulped nervously, but Fili only sat him in his bed and drew the covers up over him. “Get some sleep. I'll be in my room should you need anything through the night.” He pulled the door shut behind him and Kili looked up through the sky light to the stars overhead. He felt safe enough with Fili in the next room that he didn't get up and turn the dead bolt, turning to his side and curling up in the soft bed.

~*~

Kili woke in a cold sweat, sitting up quickly in the bed, barely cutting off a scream. He looked around frantically lost for a moment as he caught his breath, chest heaving. He could smell his own fear thick in the air and heard a rustle in the other room.

“Kili?” a voice called softly, worry in their voice. Kili wrapped the blanket tightly around himself, not answering. “Kili please? What's wrong? Can I come in?” Kili whimpered softly, but got to his feet, padding across the room with the blanket dragging behind him. He cracked the door open to soft, worried blue eyes and rumpled blonde hair. “What's wrong?” he asked again, not reaching out yet.

“Nightmare,” Kili whispered. “Sorry to wake you master Fili.”

“Kili,” Fili sighed. “You know you don't need to use titles. And you didn't bother me. What do you need?” Kili's eyes filled with tears and he stumbled forward in to Fili's arms, burying his face into the alpha's chest. He was wrapped in strong arms, chin tucking over his head instantly, Fili murmuring soothing words to him.

“I'm sorry Fee, I'm sorry,” Kili cried. “Please don't send me away.” Fili grunted then scooped the omega up gingerly. He carried Kili to his bed, sitting the omega on the mattress and crawling up after him. Kili tried to scramble away but Fili stopped him, pulling him close and cradling him back against his chest.

“I will never send you away Kili,” he murmured into dark tresses. “I will take care of you, protect you, keep you safe. Now sleep and I'll keep away any more bad dreams.” Kili let the alpha pull him down under the blankets, curling against his back and wrapping an arm around his waist. Fili pressed his face in to the back of the omega's neck, snuffling softly, and relaxing once more. Kili sniffled pitifully for a little while but finally fell asleep to the deep breathing behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili woke before the omega the next morning, pulling away gently and stretching. Kili grumbled sleepily, burying himself further in to the blankets making the prince smile softly. He got ready slowly, pulling on a pair of warm suede breeches and boots. He heard a soft gasp behind him and turned to look at wide green eyes. Kili had pulled the sheets up around his face so only his eyes were exposed and they were staring at him curiously. Fili chuckled, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and Kili scrambled back slightly.

“It's all right,” Fili soothed. “What's wrong gimlith?”

“You're naked,” Kili mumbled, hiding his face. Fili laughed, drawing Kili's gaze once more.

“Just my top half,” he chuckled. “I'll put a shirt on though.” He moved to his dresser, noticing Kili still watched, despite the flush to his cheeks. “I have errands to do today,” he started as he rummaged for a shirt. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't taking his time picking one, enjoying the omega's gaze on him. “Would you like to come with me?” He turned to look at Kili who glanced away quickly. “I won't leave your side gimlith.” Fili finally pulled a shirt over his head, moving to sit on the edge of the bed again. “It will do you good to take a walk.” Kili sighed, pushing the blankets back and rubbing his eyes.

“As long as you stay with me Fee,” Kili finally said, looking up at the alpha. “Then I will be okay.” Fili smiled brightly, pulling his tunic over his shirt and shrugging in to his coat.

“Get dressed then,” he chuckled. “I'll wait in the sitting room for you.” Kili shuffled off to his bedroom, dragging his blanket with him and closed the door softly. Fili opened the top drawer of his dresser now that the omega was out of the room, slipping his knives in to place quickly then moving in to the sitting room to wait. Kili slipped in to the room, pulling at his tunic and looked up at Fili nervously.

“You swear you'll stay with me?” Kili questioned again. Fili offered his hand in response, smiling when Kili took it firmly. They made their way out of the suite, Kili keeping a tight hold on the alpha in front of him and made their way down the stairs. As they got lower they started to see more and more dwarrows till Kili was pressing in to the prince's side nervously.

“Master Fili!” a voice called suddenly and Kili turned to see a large red-headed dwarf approaching.

“Mister Gloin,” Fili greeted with a smile. He laughed when Gloin enveloped him in a hug, returning the gesture with the arm not occupied with omega.

“And who's this?” Gloin asked, looking Kili over.

“This is Kili,” he introduced. “He's new here, I'm showing him around.”

“Welcome master Kili!” Gloin greeted, opening his arms as if to hug the omega. Kili shrank back at the same time Fili stepped between them, holding his hand out in front of him.

“Kili is not much of a toucher,” Fili explained with a smile, but his voice was firm. Gloin immediately stepped back, embarrassed, and bowed his head to Kili.

“My apologies master Kili,” Gloin apologized. “I meant not'in by it.”

“It's all right,” Kili said softly, offering the dwarf a small smile.

“We were heading to the market,” Fili said to end the awkward silence. “Walk with me and give me reports on the mines.” Gloin smiled brightly, walking on Fili's other side as they continued on their way. Kili tuned the talk out, looking around curiously as they came in to the market area. He pressed so closely in to Fili's side at the crowd that he was tripping over his own feet and they were forced to slow quite a bit. Gloin bid them farewell finally, leaving Fili and Kili standing in the middle of the market.

“There's so much,” Kili whispered, wiggling away from a passing dwarf that would've bumped him.

“Come on gimlith,” Fili urged, wrapping an arm around Kili's waist and pulling him towards a shop. They stepped in to a warm room, shelves lining the walls from ceiling to floor. There were all kinds of swords and axes and daggers lining the shelves, sitting on simple stands. Kili kept close to Fili as he headed toward the front of the shop where a dwarf was standing, his back to them. Kili lurched back when the dwarf turned, staring wide eyed at the ax embedded in the dwarf's head. He said something in khuzdul, looking at Kili expectantly.

“I...I'm sorry?” Kili questioned.

“He says it doesn't bother him, you can touch it if you want,” Fili said with a smile. “This is Bifur, weapon maker extraordinaire. I've got a commission to pick up.” He turned to talk to the weapon maker, leaving Kili to look around. After several minutes Fili squeezed his hand to get his attention, handing him a small wrapped package. “It's for you,” Fili said with a smile. Kili looked at the package confusedly then slowly released the prince to unwrap it gingerly. A small dagger was inside, the handle inscribed with a raven and stars, a shiny black gem set in the pommel.

“Fee,” Kili whispered in awe. “What will I need this for? It's too much.”

“I want you to be able to protect yourself,” Fili said softly, pushing the dagger back in to his hands. “This one is designed to sit at the small of your back. Small, hidden, but still deadly. Do you want me to show you?” Kili nodded meekly, glancing at Bifur who had turned back to his work. Fili smiled, turning the omega and taking the dagger from his hands. He worked the strap through the loops on Kili's pants, securing it in place and pulling the shirt and tunic over the sheath and dagger to hide it. “There, perfect.” Kili didn't notice the weight hardly at all at his back, but it was comforting to have it there.

“Thank you Fee,” Kili said sincerely, taking his hand again. “It's way more that I deserve.” Fili snorted and pulled the omega forward to kiss his temple.

“It's nothing. Come, we have other stops to make.” Kili followed the alpha meekly, but a small smile still tugged at his mouth. They made several other stops before heading back to their rooms to drop things off. Fili had his arms full so Kili was hanging on to the corner of his jacket, slightly more relaxed than he had been first thing that morning. He was carrying a bag in his other hand, swinging it slightly when he was slammed in to hard enough to knock him down. “Hey!” Fili growled, dropping his things and crouching next to Kili. The omega whimpered, clutching at Fili's shirt and pulling himself closer. He looked up to glare at the young dwarf staring wide eyed down at them.

“I'm so sorry your majesty!” the dwarf apologized, hurrying to gather their dropped things. “I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me help.” He reached down to help Kili up and Fili snarled ferociously, pulling Kili close.

“Do not touch him again,” Fili growled. “Go back to your mother.” The dwarf stared wide eyed a moment more then ran.

“Fee,” Kili whimpered. “I want to go home.”

“I know gimlith,” Fili soothed. “Let's go.” Fili gathered up their things, somehow managing to stack them precariously enough that he had a free arm to wrap around the omega. They made it to their rooms without dropping anything, Kili disappearing through the bedroom door as soon as they'd entered the suite. “Kili,” Fili called, dumping his things on a table. He hurried after the omega, worried, and was glad to see he at least hadn't locked him out of his bedroom. Kili was curled in his bed, blanket wrapped around him tightly, staring blankly at the wall. “Gimlith?” he tried again. He went to the bed, easing on to the edge and put a hand on Kili's hip gently.

“I'm sorry Fee,” he apologized softly. “I had bad memories...”

“It's okay,” Fili soothed. “Do you want to stay here the rest of the day? I was going to visit the omegas later.”

“Can I nap first?” Kili asked meekly. “The market really wore me out my dayam.”

“Of course,” Fili smiled. “I'll get my other things done, then we can spend as long as you want with the omegas.” Kili let out a soft giggle when the alpha kissed his cheek, making Fili come back to kiss his temple too. “Get some rest, I'll be back in a few hours.”

~*~

Kili woke a few hours later and looked around curiously. He couldn't hear Fili anywhere nearby so he stumbled out of bed sleepily and towards the bathroom. He shuffled in to Fili's room next, eying the bed longingly and pausing to pet the fur throw. He'd never even touched fur before being brought to Erebor. The sound of the door opening and closing had him moving toward the sitting room, thinking it was Fili returning.

“Fili?” he called, stepping in to the main room. Thorin was standing there with another tall dwarf with a bald head covered in tattoos. Kili whimpered, backing in to Fili's room to hide behind the door.

“Kili?” Thorin questioned. He moved toward the room and Kili stumbled backward, falling against the foot board roughly. Kili's head smacked the wood hard enough to make spots dance across his vision but Thorin was entering the room now and he crawled desperately toward his room. “Kili it's okay,” Thorin tried to soothe. Kili started sobbing, his head throbbing as he made it in to his room and shut the door, falling against it weakly. “Go find Fili, quickly!” he could hear Thorin saying to the other dwarf. “Kili is hurt.” Kili shut his eyes against the pain, leaning his forehead against the cool wood. He must have blacked out for a while because he woke to pounding on the door and could feel Fili's concern washing over him.

“Gimlith,” Fili was pleading. “Please let me in.” Kili reached up and twisted the door knob, dragging himself away from the door. Fili pushed the door open carefully, squeezing in and dropping to the floor. “Kili,” he whispered, pulling the omega in to his lap. He pushed a hand in to the wavy dark hair and quickly pulled away when Kili winced and his hand came away wet. “What happened?” he asked as he shrugged his jacket off, ripping a strip off the bottom of his shirt to press to the leaking wound.

“Scared Fee...” Kili mumbled weakly, leaning heavily against the alpha's chest. “Thought it...you.”

“Stay awake gimlith,” Fili pleaded. “I need to take you to the doctor.”

“No Fee,” the omega begged. “No...doctor...”

“Fili? Is he okay?” Thorin asked from the doorway. “I didn't think I would scare him so badly.”

“He's bleeding,” Fili growled, cradling the omega and getting to his feet. “I need to take him to Oin.” Thorin cursed softly, pushing the door open for his son to get through. Kili had passed out again against him, breathing slow and soft, hand still clutched in Fili's shirt front.

“I think he's with the omegas today,” Dwalin said from the sitting room, he was shifting back and forth anxiously at the hurt omega nearby, alpha instincts running high.

“Lead the way,” Fili growled, hurrying out of the suite. It didn't take long to make it to the omega chambers, dwarrows quickly moving out of their way at the sight of Kili in their prince's arms.

“Oin!” Dwalin demanded as he shoved the door open. “Kili is hurt!” Oin hurried over, Ori following and had to be stopped by Dwalin before he threw himself at Kili in worry.

“What did you do!” Ori demanded, struggling to get out of Dwalin's arms. Oin was already wrapping bandages around Kili's head, the movement causing the omega to come to enough to see Dwalin holding Ori and Thorin nearby.

“Fee!” Kili cried, scrambling up right. Ori pulled out of Dwalin's arms, rushing to his friend and wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Ori, what...what's going on?”

“You were hurt Kili,” Ori explained with a choked noise. “You were bleeding, we were all so worried!”

“And I need to finish bandaging 'im,” Oin snapped grumpily, making Ori back away slightly. Kili tucked his face against his alpha's chest, letting Oin finish the bandaging and letting Fili's breathing calm his frantic heart. “He needs rest,” Oin was lecturing. “Keep him quiet and calm.”

“Of course,” Fili assured, nuzzling the top of Kili's head. “I'll take him to bed now.”

“Will he be all right?” Ori asked worriedly and found Dwalin putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“Of course lad,” Oin huffed. “Just thumped his head mighty good.” Fili got to his feet, cradling Kili close again and made his way back to their rooms silently. Kili was nervous in his arms, scared that Fili was mad at him since he was being so quiet.

“My dayum,” Kili whispered. “Are you mad at me?” Fili looked surprised, shaking his head as they stepped in to the suite.

“Gimlith I was afraid I'd lost you,” Fili admitted, depositing Kili in his own bed and crawling in after him. “You scared me.” Kili let the alpha cradle him in his arms, curling against his back where he could bury his nose in the omega's neck. “I will talk to my father about entering my chambers. No one needs to be in here unless I am here to keep you safe.” Kili hummed happily, tucking himself closer to Fili, content to let his instincts go for once and bask in the comfort of an alpha's touch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but the next one will be longer, plus I have to sit down and do some more writing. The clinic has been so busy lately I just want to come home and sleep.

Weeks passed, Kili spending a lot of time in bed resting and recovering from his head injury. Fili brought things to occupy his time, books to read and games to play together, the two of them often staying up late in front of the fireplace together. Two weeks after the incident, Kili was in the sitting room in front of the fire, pile of knitting in his lap. His bandages had been removed that morning and Fili had spent extra time combing gently through Kili's hair, putting a few braids around his face to keep hair out of his eyes. He sat his knitting down with a sigh, tilting his head back against the chair and closing his eyes.

“Are you all right gimlith?” Fili said softly, bending to place a kiss on the omega's forehead.

“Fee, you're back,” Kili said with a smile, looking up at him.

“Up for a walk?” he asked, moving to sit in the other chair. “Ori misses you.” Kili smiled fondly at the knitting in his lap. Ori had taught him so he'd have something to do to pass the time and Kili had taken to it easily. The steady rhythm was relaxing and took his mind off things when he was alone in their rooms.

“I think I'll be okay making it to Ori,” Kili said softly, glancing up at Fili. The alpha smiled brightly, getting to his feet and pulling Kili to his. Kili followed hesitantly, taking a tight hold on the back of Fili's jacket as they entered the hall. It had only been a couple weeks, but the short jaunt quickly was tiring the omega out. Fili slowed down, wrapping a strong arm around Kili's waist to help support him.

“You need to exercise more gimlith,” Fili chuckled. “Or do you enjoy when I carry you around?”

“Fee,” Kili grunted. “I'm trying to concentrate.” Fili laughed but pushed the door open to their destination, smiling brightly at the omegas that came to greet them. He was surprised to see Dwalin inside, sitting on a couch with Ori who was laughing at something the alpha had said.

“Kili!” Ori cried, when he finally noticed their entrance. He stumbled over to them happily, wrapping Kili in a tight hug then stepping back to look him over. “You look a lot better, you're finally putting some weight on.” Kili flushed, pressing back against Fili again.

“Master Fili takes very good care of me,” Kili mumbled, pushing a stray piece of bang back off his brow.

“He's a good alpha,” Ori said with a cheeky smile. “You are very lucky he chose you.”

“He...he didn't choose me,” Kili stuttered, turning more red. “He was just kind enough to take care of me till I got more settled in Erebor.” Fili grunted behind him, moving away and towards Dwalin, posture tense. “Fee?” Kili whispered in confusion.

“Oh Kili,” Ori said sadly. “Don't you understand?” Kili slumped in to a nearby couch, putting his face in his hands.

“I don't know,” Kili whimpered. “I don't understand how these things work.”

“Prince Fili is very fond of you,” Ori said slowly. “He's trying to court you. Alphas have a deep need to take care of omegas. They're protective, gentle to us, provide for us. At least that's the way they're supposed to act. We haven't been privy to the good sort of alpha. Be happy you've found an alpha who wants to take care of you.” Kili looked to the two alphas talking and watched Fili. He was still tense but also looked very defeated, his shoulders slumped slightly. “Show him affection,” Ori urged. “You will not regret it.”

“What if he rejects me?” Kili asked, eyes brimming with tears. “He'll throw me away.”

“I guarantee that won't happen,” Ori soothed, sitting next to his friend and curling around the upset omega. Fili had sensed the unease instantly, looking towards the two with flared nostrils.

“Let them talk,” Dwalin said before he could move. “Ori would not upset his friend on purpose.” Fili nodded but still watched, unable to look away. The two omegas were talking softly to each other, brows pressed together, and slowly the feeling of unease went away. After a while Ori got up, coming towards them and smiling up at Dwalin brightly. He wrapped an arm around Dwalin's, pressing in to the alpha's side.

“Kili has worn himself out I'm afraid,” Ori told the prince with a smile. “I think he's ready to go home.”

“Thank you Ori,” Fili told him sincerely, patting Dwalin on his opposite shoulder. “I'll take him.” Kili struggled to his feet as his alpha approached, smiling shyly, and took the arm Fili offered him.

“I'm weaker than I thought my dayam,” Kili said bashfully, leaning in to Fili's side.

“It's a good thing I'm so strong then,” Fili chuckled, leading the way back towards their rooms. Halfway there, Kili's strength failed him and he had to be carried the rest of the way. Kili remembered what Ori had told him and tucked his head against muscular chest, fingers grazing the strip of skin showing below the hollow of his throat. There was coarse golden hair peeking out that Kili weaved his fingers in to curiously, enjoying the texture. Fili's breath caught and he stumbled slightly, glancing at the omega in his arms.

“What are you doing gimlith?” he asked curiously.

“I like this,” Kili giggled. “It feels nice. It makes you very handsome.” Fili smiled, chest swelling with pride and pressed a kiss to Kili's temple.

“If you weren't so embarrassed to see me with my shirt off, there'd be far more for you to touch,” Fili chuckled as they entered the suite. He put Kili down in his favorite chair, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it over the back of the other. “What would you like to do?”

“Do you have errands to do?” Kili asked, a flush already rising to his cheeks.

“All free.”

“Will you take a nap with me?” Kili's face was so red with embarrassment, he looked like a tomato, refusing to look up at the alpha.

“Of course,” Fili chuckled. Kili pushed himself to his feet, flailing a moment and felt a strong arm wrap around his middle. Fili kept an arm around him as they made their way to the bedroom, automatically moving to the alpha's larger bed. He pulled the covers back and helped the omega up gently, toeing his boots off and following after. Kili was yanking his tunic off, leaving just the undershirt and when he finally wrestled his way out, gasped and turned quickly. Fili had taken both of his shirts off, chest bare, and laid down on his pillow as if nothing was amiss.

“Fee,” Kili choked out. “You're naked again.”

“You said you enjoyed my chest hair,” Fili teased. He wrapped his arms around Kili's waist, yanking him down without much struggle. “Come on, let's nap.” The omega was tense as he was pulled back against Fili's bare chest, but he was warm and comfortable, and soon relaxed, eyes fluttering closed as sleep came.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made me so happy with your guy's comments that I went ahead and finished the next chapter. Enjoy a slightly longer one.

* * *

 

 

Kili woke to a loud knocking, groaning and pressing his face in to the soft warmth he was resting against. His pillow shifted, making the omega groan again, and a deep vibrating chuckle tickled his cheek.

“I have to answer the door gimlith,” Fili whispered as he untangled himself from clinging limbs. Kili groaned pulling the blanket over his head and finally letting go so that the prince could clamber out of bed. Soft voices came from the other room and Fili finally came back, hair still mussed from sleep.

“Kee I need your help,” he said softly, rubbing a gentle hand over the blanket covered shoulder. “An omega has been found, one that escaped Aergot's convoy.” Kili peaked a nervous eye out from his blanket, studying his alpha. “He's hurt and very afraid. I'm sure he is not going to be very trusting of an alpha, they barely got him inside with all the guards.” Kili nodded, pushing the blanket back and sitting up slowly. Fili was still shirtless and the omega reached out to run fingers through the thick hair there, stopping over his heart. It beat steady beneath his hand and he let his eyes flutter closed as it soothed him. “Kee?” Fili questioned worriedly.

“I'm all right,” Kili smiled, pulling his hand away. “Let me change quickly.”

Soon they were on their way to the omega chambers, finding quite a few guards outside the doors. “Move on,” Fili growled. “This omega is probably scared of alphas, you aren't helping.” Kili had shuffled behind him at so many large dwarves, clutching leather jerkin in hand. “Go ahead Kili,” he urged, pushing the door open for the omega to go through. Kili slipped through quickly and immediately scrambled back, knocking in to Fili. Thorin stood nearby surrounded by 2 of his guards and Dwalin.

“Fee,” he whispered fearfully, reaching for the alpha's hand. Fili took it, stepping in front of Kili to block him somewhat.

“Addad,” Fili addressed, face turning serious. “You should send the guards away, the more alpha's here the more nervous this omega will be.” Thorin gave him a short glare but motioned for the guards to go, leaving just Dwalin, him, and Fili. “Where is the omega?”

“In the bed chambers hiding,” Thorin growled. “Which I have been informed I am not allowed to enter.”

“No alphas are allowed,” Fili shrugged. “Calm yourself addad, you're making the others nervous.” Thorin glanced at the other omegas on the opposite side of the room, noticing the smell of fear and their tense postures. The air cleared as he calmed, pushing out comfort instead of his previous irritability.

“He's not a dwarf Fili,” Dwalin said slowly. “He's a halfling. I've never seen one before, only heard about them.”

“I'll talk to him,” Kili offered, tugging on Fili's hand. Fili turned, cupping a hand to his omega's cheek.

“You make me proud gimlith,” he whispered, butting their heads together gently. “I'll be right here waiting for you.” Kili made his way to the chambers at the back, giving Thorin and Dwalin a wide berth and stepped in to the dim room. As he let his eyes adjust he listened for the scared omega, hearing soft sniffling from the back left corner.

“I'm not here to hurt you little one,” he cooed, stepping quietly toward the spot. “I'm just like you. I knew Aergot's boot in my side and grip in my hair.” The omega whimpered so he understood westron at least. “We're just here to help you.” Kili came around the last bed and finally saw the halfling, a mass of tangled golden curls adorned his head and he was not much shorter than Kili. Most strange was the large hairy feet Kili could see poking out beneath. His clothes were ripped and dirty, a dingy green jacket topping everything off. “What's your name?” Kili eased to the floor slowly, scooting closer to the creature till they were almost touching.

“Bilbo,” he sniffled, turning to look at Kili with one grey-blue eye. “You were with Aergot?” Kili shuddered involuntarily but nodded, smiling softly.

“These people here in Erebor are good people,” Kili explained, slowly reaching out to touch the hobbit's shoulder. “A very sweet, protective alpha has taken me in and cared for me and you will always have a place here. Maybe you will find an alpha of your own.” The hobbit snorted, startling Kili, and shook his head.

“I'm too broken for such things,” Bilbo said sadly. “No alpha would want me.”

“I thought so too,” Kili comforted, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around the hobbit. “You will find someone who deserves you. Can you come out of here and let Oin take a look at you? My alpha will keep you safe.” Bilbo slowly nodded, getting to his feet with Kili and following him to the door way nervously. His hand was clutched in the back of Kili's shirt but he peeked out at the people in the room curiously. Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili had stayed against the opposite wall, but the omegas had crept forward to greet the new halfling. Bilbo let them come, gently bumping heads with a couple and allowing them to touch his shoulders and back in a gesture of comfort. Oin was last to join them and escorted the hobbit to a chair nearby to look him over. Kili wrapped his arms around himself as he watched a little further away and startled when familiar warm arms wrapped around him from behind.

“You did well gimlith,” Fili mumbled against his neck. “I'm very proud of you.” Kili basked in the feeling washing over him, leaning back against the strong chest as Bilbo was cared for. Thorin had made his way over, sitting in a chair near where Oin worked to observe. Bilbo watched him warily but didn't run away, which apparently made the king pleased based on the emotions coming off of him.

“He's not as bad as I am,” Kili mumbled to his alpha. “I don't think he was with Aergot as long.”

“You get better every day,” Fili soothed, nuzzling his neck. “You use to flinch every time I touched you.”

“Your touch is so gentle I had nothing to fear,” Kili teased and jumped when Fili nipped at his neck.

“Are you hungry? We can go get some dinner from the kitchens,” Fili offered. Kili nodded, smiling and giving a short wave to the hobbit as they headed for the doors. The halls were not very busy this time of night and it didn't take long to reach the dining hall. There were tables scattered around at random and a few of them were filled with dwarves, but Kili was so hungry it didn't really phase him. Fili sat him down at a table a decent distance away from others and went to get them food from a little window across the room.

“You're a pretty thing,” a voice cooed behind him, hand touching his shoulder. Kili's back went ram rod straight and he yanked away from the touch, turning to look up at the alpha behind him. He had a full black beard and dark brown eyes, mouth framed by a couple braids each. “What's your name?” Kili trembled, looking for Fili and when he turned back, the alpha had stepped closer. “Are you all right little one?” Kili whimpered when he started to reach out again and suddenly the man was being yanked back and pushed away, a feral growl coming from Fili as he stepped between them.

“You do not touch what is mine,” Fili growled, hands resting on the blades at his waist.

“I'm so sorry your majesty,” the man pleaded, bowing so low his beard touched the ground. “I had no idea he was yours.”

“My scent is all over him,” Fili snapped. “Get away from me.” The alpha hurried away like a dog with its tail between his legs and Fili let his shoulders drop from their rigid posture. “Are you okay gimlith?”

“Yes Fee,” Kili whispered, reaching out for his hand. Fili pulled him up and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him close, and pressed a kiss to first his brow, then his temple and cheek. Kili watched the alpha who'd come up to him talking to another table of dwarves, pointing at them and gesturing wildly, and flushed in embarrassment. Fili had publicly claimed he belonged to the prince and Kili had a feeling it was going to come back to bite them in the back. They settled down with their stews that Fili had sloshed half of in his haste to get to Kili, soaking up the thick gravy with chunks of bread. It made Kili feel better to have his stomach full and he boldly asked to go for a walk before retiring for the night. Fili had smiled, depositing their dishes in a bin and offering his arm to the omega. Kili flushed, especially when the prince glared pointedly at the table that had been staring at them earlier.

Fili led them down towards wider halls that Kili vaguely recognized from his first trip in to Erebor, these main halls busier with the dwarfs going back and forth from their work and home. Kili looked around curiously but didn't let go of Fili's arm for fear of getting lost. They made it to the main gates, the prince nodding to the guards stationed there and leading the omega down a rocky path. The sun was beginning to set and the air was cooling with the approach of winter, making Kili shiver and press closer to Fili's side.

“Here gimlith,” he said suddenly, pulling them to a halt and shrugging out of his jacket. He pulled the warmed leather around Kili's shoulders, tugging the fur collar up around his jaw bone with a smile. It was absurdly large on the thin omega but it was warm and the fur tickled his neck pleasantly. Fili led the way down to a little garden area and a bench under a leaning willow, settling comfortably on the worn wood.

“It's so pretty,” Kili cooed, looking around at all the flowers.

“There are several of these spots along the base of the mountain,” Fili explained, leaning back and stretching his hands over his head. “They aren't tended the best though, most dwarves do not care for growing and digging in the dirt if they aren't digging for precious metals.” Kili frowned a little, fingers grazing the petals of some black-eyed susans next to him.

“Master Fili,” a voice said behind them and the two turned to look curiously at Dwalin, leaning against his war hammer casually. “Best not be out after dark. We've had a few skirmishes lately with orcs.” Fear scented the air around Kili and both alphas tensed, Fili putting a comforting hand on the omega's knee.

“Come on, we'll head back,” Fili suggested, tugging Kili to his feet. Kili moved quickly back up the path, the stories of orcs clearly plenty of motivation to get back inside and he tugged insistently at Fili's hand. “I'm coming gimlith,” Fili chuckled. “Do you not trust Dwalin and myself to protect you from orcs?” Kili looked skeptically at Dwalin then back at Fili as a slow smirk cross his lips.

“I have not seen you fight an orc,” he teased. “So I can not vouch for your ability to slay one. Maybe you'd go running the other direction?” Fili's eyes narrowed but he smirked, lunging up the path after his omega who squeaked in surprise.

“You think your alpha is weak,” Fili growled as he caught Kili around the waist. “I'll show you how strong I am!” He started tickling the omega mercilessly, the two of them tumbling to the ground and laughing uncontrollably. Dwalin snorted but stopped to wait for them to finish, smiling softly at the omega's happiness. A shrieking cry had them all freezing, Fili's head snapping up to stare off in to the distance.

“Warg scout,” Dwalin said softly, lifting his war hammer. “Get him inside.” Fili jumped to his feet, yanking Kili up and shoving him up the path roughly.

“Go gimlith!” Fili demanded. “I'm right behind you.” Kili's heart hammered as they climbed the ridge, feeling his alpha's hands on his waist every time he stumbled.

“They're almost on us!” Dwalin snapped behind them. Fili growled, stopping at a flat area of land and pushing Kili behind him. He drew his twin swords from his back and held them out in front of him, crouching slightly.

“Stay behind me,” Fili growled, Dwalin taking up the space next to him. Kili whimpered as the two wargs came in sight, two misshapen huge orcs on their backs. He clutched at the knife at his back, drawing it and holding it awkwardly in front of him. The first scout rushed in quickly, jaws snapping until Dwalin's hammer made contact with it, teeth flying as it was broken. Kili thrust forward, killing the warg and knocking the orc to the ground where Dwalin dispatched it quickly. The next scout was more careful about it's approach and slid to the ground, approaching Fili as the warg came towards Dwalin. The warg lunged at them first, Dwalin getting a hit but Fili had to step in to help kill the creature. The orc lunged when he was occupied, blade aimed at Fili's back. Kili squeaked in fear and without thinking lunged for the orc, burying his dagger in the chest of the creature. Fili turned as the creature screamed, yanking Kili back and taking the orc's head from its shoulders.

“Are you all right?” Fili demanded, grabbing the omega's wrists and pulling him this way and that to check for any injuries.

“He was about to stab you,” Kili protested, untangling his hands from Fili's.

“You could've been hurt,” Fili growled, sheathing his sword. He leaned down and yanked the dagger from the orc's chest, smearing the blood on his pants leg and handing the weapon back to Kili.

“Well I wasn't and you aren't dead,” Kili snapped then seemed to realize his attitude he'd taken with the prince and dropped his eyes submissively.

“He's a firecracker after all,” Dwalin chuckled, tossing his warhammer over his shoulder. “As amusing as this is, we should get back before a whole pack shows.” Kili looked up with wide eyes and clutched at his alpha's sleeve desperately.

“Agreed,” Fili mumbled, taking Kili's hand and leading him back towards Erebor at a quick pace. He didn't relax until they'd gotten through the front gates and ran in to his father waiting for them.

“Everything's fine,” Fili said immediately, moving to stand slightly in front of the omega. “We took care of it.”

“So I've heard,” Thorin grumbled. “Kili are you all right?” he asked, peering around his son. Kili nodded nervously, fumbling his dagger back in to it's sheath at the small of his back.

“Lad killed an orc,” Dwalin said proudly, coming to stand near Thorin. “Protected Fili's back.” Thorin looked surprised but happy and smiled at the omega.

“Then you have my eternal gratitude,” the king said solemnly. Kili flushed and pressed in to Fili's shoulder blade, hiding his face in the prince's hair. “Go get some rest, you've had a long day.”

“I was going to check on Bilbo again,” Fili protested softly.

“I'm keeping an eye on the hobbit, don't worry about him,” Thorin said gently. “Kili is exhausted. Take care of him.” Now that the adrenaline was wearing off Kili was aware of how weak his legs felt and happily allowed the strong arm that wrapped around his back and held him up.

“Bed sounds nice,” Kili murmured. Fili couldn't agree more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay, I've had a lot of stuff going on. This is a really short one, but I'm working on some more. I had a delightful Fili dream the other night so I'm ready for some writing :)

When Fili woke the next morning it was to an empty bed and he had a moment of panic at the loss of his omega. He was nowhere in their rooms but as he stepped in to the hall a guard smiled and waved him over.

“Master Kili wanted me to inform you he's gone to visit the omegas,” the guard offered.

“By himself?” Fili questioned, already looking down the hall.

“He was adamant about checking on a Bilbo?” the guard said uncertainly. “Said you'd understand.”

“Thank you for the message,” Fili said quickly, turning toward the omega suite.

When he entered the room he was surprised to see his father their too, sitting on a couch with Bilbo next to him and Kili pressed in to the opposite corner. Kili smiled brightly when he spotted him, hopping to his feet and jogging over.

“Sorry if I scared you,” Kili apologized. “I just couldn't sleep worrying about how Bilbo was doing. When I got here though, master Thorin was already here!”

“I was more shocked that you came by yourself,” Fili mumbled against the omega's hair as he drew him in to his arms. “That's very brave of you.”

“I did kill an orc yesterday,” Kili teased, nuzzling under Fili's chin a moment.

“My brave little omega,” Fili purred, nipping at Kili's ear. Kili's face flushed and he pulled away in embarrassment.

“Bilbo would be happy to see you this morning,” the omega deflected, shaking his head so that his hair fell over his flushed cheeks. Fili let the omega go, letting him pull him towards the hobbit and his father. Bilbo had pressed in to Thorin's side at their approach, the dwarf's arm wrapped securely around thin shoulders.

“Kili was telling the story of his kill yesterday,” Thorin informed his son with a smirk. “He wants to learn how to fight.” Kili's whole face reddened as he stammered, eyes dropping to the floor.

“I...I don't need to,” he stuttered. “It would just be nice to be useful to you.”

“Of course you can learn,” Fili smiled, tilting his chin up. “I'd be happy to help you.”

“Omegas should not hold weapons,” Kili mumbled, eyes glazing over and lowering submissively.

“In Erebor, our omegas learn right beside alphas,” Fili said sternly. “Everyone should be able to defend themselves.”

“You should take him to the training grounds today, Dwalin can help, he's been teaching that Ori a bit,” Thorin suggested. “In fact he's there right now.” Kili looked nervous but took the hand Fili offered, letting his alpha lead him towards the door.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short one in apology for taking soooooo long to get you guys something.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 Months Later

 

Kili ducked the swing, darting to the side and swinging his wooden sword around and smirking when Ori barely got his own sword up to block his hit. He stepped back, then lunged forward fast enough that his thrust hit Ori in the chest and knocked him backwards on to his ass.

“Geez Kili!” Ori complained, rubbing where the sword had hit him. “Not so hard.”

“Sorry,” Kili grinned, reaching down to help the omega up.

“Well done,” Fili complimented, stepping from the shadows with a smile. Kili immediately looked bashful, but pressed in to his alpha's chest when he wrapped an arm around Kili's widening shoulders. The training Kili had been doing had done a lot for his physique. He had built up muscle and was finally fitting in to regular clothing. Fili nuzzled his temple, pressing a kiss in to his hair and squeezed him close a moment. “You're getting quite good with that sword.”

“Aye, a wood stick,” Kili chuckled. “I strike fear in the hearts of beavers.” Fili laughed, taking his practice sword and handing it to a page boy nearby.

“We'll just have to do something about that then,” he suggested, leading Kili towards the archery area. “Coming Ori?” The other omega stumbled after them, shoving his own practice sword in to his belt. “How's your archery?” At that Kili smirked, running his fingers along the limbs of bows nearby in a rack. He picked one to his liking and selected a hand full of arrows to stick in the stand next to his mark. Fili watched silently as the omega took a deep breath, nocking an arrow and drawing it to his cheek in a well practiced movement. Then he gaped as the arrow hit the bullseye, followed quickly by 5 more arrows in a tight group.

“By Mahal Kili,” Fili gasped. “That was amazing.” Kili looked back proudly, preening at the praise from his alpha.

“He's good isn't he,” Dwalin called as he approached with another dwarf. Ori smiled brightly, hurrying to greet Dwalin with a tight hug that the gruff looking alpha returned happily to the giggles of his soldiers. “Maybe if you lot would train harder you'd have your own omega to cuddle!” he shouted, causing the dwarves to scurry away. Ori flushed in embarrassment, but didn't move from his spot under Dwalin's arm.

“He's perfect,” Fili responded, catching Kili's forearm and tugging him closer. Kili blushed, but nuzzled under Fili's chin, his beard tickling his forehead. “Ready to head home for the evening?” Kili glanced up at the high windows and realized it had gotten dark, big flakes of snow floating past.

“I'm afraid I'll have to steal you away for a few minutes,” the dwarf that had arrived with Dwalin interrupted. “Urgent business.” Kili sniffed discreetly and was surprised to realize the dwarf in front of him was an omega. He held himself proudly, like an alpha, and his hair style was very noticeable.

“What's it about Nori?” Fili asked with a sigh, arm tightening around the omega in his arms.

“Darker business,” Nori shrugged, glancing at Kili. “Believe me sire, I want to get home to my alpha as well.”

“I'll meet you at home,” Fili said softly, pushing Kili gently in Ori and Dwalin's direction. “I won't be long.”

“We'll grab some dinner then head back,” Ori suggested, wrapping an arm around Kili's. Fili watched them go then turned to Nori expectantly.

“Bofur let you go so soon?” he asked the thief with a smirk.

“Doesn't know I'm back yet,” Nori grinned. “I wouldn't get anything done if I went home first.”

“What news do you have for me?”

“I found him.”

 

~*~

 

Kili chatted easily with Ori as they made their way to the dining hall, stretching his tired muscles as they walked. Ori and Dwalin had started officially courting and the talkative omega could be frequently seen twisting the bead Dwalin had made him. Kili knew Fili had been working on something himself, but the alpha was still so careful with him. Kili was sure every part of his face had been kissed except his lips and he desperately wanted more but wasn't sure how to ask. After gathering bowls of stew and chunks of bread and greeting several dwarves they knew Kili was finally on his way home, feet dragging. Ori had headed back to his own room a few halls ago and Kili was left alone balancing his bowl as he came to the last staircase. He went to take the first step when a hand gripped his shirt and tugged him sharply backwards.

“Well if it isn't my favorite little bitch,” a familiar voice snarled. Kili shrieked and spun, throwing his bowl in Aergot's face and taking his momentary yell of pain to dart up the stairs. He reached their rooms before he heard the huge alpha coming after him with a snarl and yanked the door open and locked it behind him. Hurrying towards the bedroom to lock that door too when Aergot slammed in to the door. Kili shut and locked Fili's bedroom door and for extra measure went in to his own room and locked that as well. He could hear the wood of the front door splintering and tried to calm his frantic breathing as he hid in the closet, slipping between some hanging cloaks. He pleaded silently over and over again for Fili, tears sliding down his cheeks and clamped his hands over his mouth to muffle his sobs. He heard the first door give and prayed that the 2nd one would hold up to the enraged alpha. He could hear furniture being tossed as the living area was searched then the slam as Aergot reached the second door. It didn't last long at all before Aergot was through and tearing Fili's bed apart, searching. Kili clamped his hands over his head, fingers digging in to his scalp when Aergot hit the third door. The thuds against his bedroom door were surprisingly muffled, the door apparently more solid than Kili thought. Aergot was enraged, Kili could smell it, as he slammed over and over in to the door, until Kili heard a ferocious snarl.

“What the hell are you doing!” he heard Fili growl. “You have no right to be here.”

“That omega bitch threw a bowl of stew in my face and burnt me!” Aergot snarled back. “He must be punished.”

“That omega is a royal consort and your actions are a criminal offense,” he heard Thorin pipe up, slightly more in control than Fili. “Why were you even up here?”

“Who cares!” Fili snarled. “I want him out!”

“Dwalin please escort Aergot to my receiving chambers and keep him there. Nori go home to Bofur, he's worried. Fili...calm down.” Kili could smell Aergot's scent fading, but the scent of Fili's rage was overpowering everything. It made him shake fearfully even though he knew this was his alpha and that he wouldn't do anything to him. “I have to go deal with Aergot, calm down and tend to Kili.”

Thorin left and all Kili could smell was his alpha who was forcing his anger down and trying to replace it with calm. “Kili?” he finally called. “Are you all right? Come let me in please.” Kili slowly wiggled out from his hiding spot, closet door creaking open as he entered the bedroom and shuffled towards the bedroom door. He rested his hand on the door knob, but didn't open it, breathing deeply and still detecting hints of Fili's anger and the scent of Aergot.

“Kili,” Fili growled softly. “I need to know you're all right.” Kili shivered but obeyed his alpha, sliding the deadbolt back and cringing when Fili shoved the door open roughly. He wrapped both arms around the omega, burying his nose in Kili's neck and squeezing him gently. “Did he hurt you?” Kili shook his head, tightening his own arms back around Fili. Kili was pushed back gently as Fili looked him over, finding scrapes on the omega's palms.

“I must've tripped,” Kili said softly as Fili bent and kissed the scrapes. He jumped when warm tongue lathed over the surface, arms pimpling instantly. Fili cleaned the scrapes thoroughly then looked up at Kili with dark eyes.

“Mine,” he growled softly, standing to his full height and crowding Kili back against the wall. Kili tried not to panic, this was Fili in front of him. Fili kept him safe, Fili protected him, Fili was pressing up against him, hand cupping his jaw.

“Fee,” Kili whispered, staring at his alpha's soft lips. “What are you doing?”

“I want them to know you are mine,” Fili whispered. “No one else should have you.” Kili nodded gently then eeped as his lips were covered in a firm kiss. Fili's lips slid over his, nipping tenderly at his lower lip until Kili gasped in surprise and allowed that warm tongue to slip in to his mouth. Fili pulled back, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then bent to his neck again. Kili's knees went weak as his alpha sucked at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and was happy Fili was able to keep him upright.

“Fee,” he groaned, dropping his head back against the wall. Fili kissed down his neck and across his collarbone, pausing and sucking another mark on his chest. Kili gasped as he was scooped up and carried toward his bed, Fili's mouth never leaving his neck until he was being dumped on to the mattress. Fili's eyes were almost solid black as he gazed down at the omega, his desire visible through his pants. “Fee please,” Kili begged, getting scared.

“Fili!” a voice yelled from the other room. Kili scrambled back when his alpha's attention was diverted, pressing in to the furthest corner of the bed and hugging a pillow against his chest. Bofur was in the doorway, glancing worriedly at Kili but keeping his focus on Fili who was snarling at the other alpha. Nori was behind him, looking weary but determined, knives in hand. “You need to calm down Fili,” Bofur insisted. “You're frightening Kili.” Fili glanced at his omega, eyes softening slightly at the fearful look on his face. “Why don't you come out here and we can talk?” Fili growled, eyes narrowing and stepping between them and Kili.

“I won't leave Kili alone,” Fili snarled.

“Nori can stay with Kili,” Bofur offered. “I need you to remove yourself and calm down.”

“Never!” Fili snarled, launching himself toward Nori. Bofur stepped between them, snatching Fili's arm and twisting him until he was pressed in to the floor. The prince snarled, trying to jerk away but Bofur held firm, his face contorted in to anger that Kili had never seen before.

“You do not touch mine,” Bofur growled, giving Fili's wrist an extra twist. Nori put a gentle hand on Bofur's shoulder and the alpha was calmed once more.

“I'll take Kili to Bilbo,” Nori suggested. “You stay with him.” Bofur nodded, accepting the kiss to his cheek with a smile and watching as Nori tried to ease Kili off the bed.

“It's okay Kili,” Nori soothed. “We're gonna go see Bilbo, would you like that?” Kili slowly got up, clinging to Nori's arm, but his gaze didn't stray from Fili pressed in to the ground. “Come on,” Nori urged. “He'll be okay.” Kili got one last glance at blue eyes staring up at him silently as he was lead from the room.

When the door to Thorin's rooms opened Bilbo came crashing in to Kili's chest, clinging tightly. “Is it true?” he whispered. “He's here? Are you all right?” Kili smiled weakly down at the hobbit, letting him lead them inside and make them a cup of tea. Bilbo didn't push for any more information, just bid Nori good night and brought Kili a steaming mug and a soft blanket to wrap himself in. Kili felt catatonic, letting the hobbit tuck the blanket around his shoulders and slip a pillow behind his shoulders. Finally Bilbo wiggled in to the spot next to him, wrapping a gentle arm around the omega and cuddled him close.

“You can stay here if you need to,” Bilbo whispered, combing Kili's hair back gently. “As long as you need to.”

When Thorin got back to his rooms a couple hours later he found the two omegas asleep on the couch together. He sighed tiredly, bending to press a kiss to the hobbit's brow before heading back out to find his son. He found Fili in his rooms, sitting on the edge of his bed, head bent over in to his hands. Bofur was standing nearby silently, looking slightly perturbed but mostly tired.

“He went full alpha,” Bofur explained in a clipped tone. Thorin glanced at the usually cheerful alpha questioningly, concerned over the unusual behavior. “He tried to go after Nori,” Bofur sighed.

“Nori can take care of himself,” Thorin said slowly.

“I know he can, but I don't ever have to see that part of him,” Bofur snapped. “When he's in the mountain, he's mine to protect.”

“I understand,” Thorin placated. “You can go, I'll take care of him.” Bofur turned sharply and left without argument, pulling the door, or what was left of it, behind him with a snap.

“I've never lost control,” Fili groaned after a few moments of silence. “Never like that.”

“Kili was very much in danger,” Thorin said softly, sitting in a nearby chair. “You felt his fear this time didn't you?” Fili nodded, looking up at his father. “Feeling that fear from our omegas...it does terrible things to our minds. Makes us crazy... It happened to me once with your mother. What I did to those creatures that tried to kill her...it was a blood bath. You were at least able to remove yourself from Aergot's presence without murdering him. You're stronger than I was.”

“I don't feel very strong,” Fili moaned. “I've probably ruined everything with Kili. He'll hate me.”

“He won't hate you. You didn't hurt him, he just saw a side of you he didn't know existed,” Thorin reassured. “Get some rest, let your omega stay with Bilbo. You can talk to him tomorrow. I'll send some workers to fix the doors. It looks like the reinforced door to Kili's room held up though.” Fili sighed and nodded, starting to strip his layers off as Thorin took his leave. He thought about sleeping in Kili's bed since his was a mess and both his doors were shattered, but he didn't want to leave his scent where the omega might seek refuge from him. He sighed again, shoving his dresser in to his bedroom doorway and finally passing out on top of the covers.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll! I feel bad for leaving you all hanging for so long! Some happy fluffy stuff before we get to the troublemaker.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Fili woke to the sound of his makeshift barricade being shifted and snatched his knife off the bedside table, sitting up quickly with a snarl. His face quickly fell when he realized it was Kili trying to wiggle through the space and he'd glanced up fearfully at the snarl.

“Kee,” Fili breathed, hopping to his feet and coming to help the omega, but Kili shrank away from him slightly. “Kee I am so so sorry,” Fili apologized. “I hope you can forgive me. I would never hurt you on purpose.” Those scared green eyes glanced up at him before he moved to shift the dresser again, Fili quickly helping until Kili could slip through. He stood awkwardly in front of Fili, rubbing his arms, then suddenly launched forward against his alpha's warm chest.

“I was so scared Fee,” he whispered, nose pressed in to Fili's chest hair. “I didn't know what to do.” Fili clutched him tighter, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I know you were, I could feel it,” Fili soothed. “It's what made me so crazy in the first place, feeling how scared you were.”

“You could feel it?” Kili asked in amazement.

“Like a dagger in my heart,” he whispered. Kili looked up at him, wetting his lips and sniffling softly. “I love you so much Kee. I couldn't stand the thought of someone else having you.” Kili gaped then pressed up in to his alpha, their lips smacking firmly together to Fili's surprise. He recovered quickly, kissing the omega back tenderly until he was lax against his chest. Kili pulled away with a bashful smile, hands running over his alpha's chest.

“I love you too,” he said so softly, Fili barely caught it. He pulled Kili back against him, peppering his scalp with kisses and hugging him tightly. Someone cleared their throat nearby, making Kili flush darkly and hide his face in Fili's hair.

“I'm glad everything's all right,” Thorin said awkwardly. “But you should probably go see Bofur today. He was very upset with you.” Fili looked ashamed but nodded. “And we have to discuss what to do with Aergot.” Fili tightened his arms around Kili when he tensed, trembling against his chest.

“He attacked a royal consort, he should be killed,” Fili growled.

“He's also the leader of a tribe, this has to be handled carefully,” Thorin sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. “I'm going to check on Bilbo. Aergot's presence in the mountain is probably stressing him. Go take care of Bofur, then we will discuss the bigger matter.” Fili sighed, untangling himself from the omega, but not releasing the hand that latched on to his tightly as his father left.

“Please don't leave me alone,” Kili whispered. “It's not safe here.”

“You may come with me to Bofur's, but I want you no where near Aergot,” Fili soothed, tucking one of Kili's braids behind his ear. “You can stay with Bofur or Bilbo when I go to meet with him.” Kili nodded quickly, following his alpha out of the rooms and keeping snug against his side. He was avoiding grazing people again, Fili noticed with a grimace. All the progress he'd made in the last few months seemingly gone because Aergot couldn't stay away from where he wasn't wanted.

It didn't take long to reach the apartment that belonged to Bofur and Nori, Fili's face set in a grim determination as he knocked briskly. When Bofur answered the door he smiled brightly at Kili, but it became strained at the sight of the prince.

“What can I do for you your majesty?” he asked tersely. He kept his body in the opening of the doorway as if blocking their entrance, feet squared.

“Can I come in Bofur? I'd like to apologize,” Fili asked, dropping his eyes submissively. Bofur looked suspicious but finally opened the door further and gestured for them to come in, patting Kili's shoulder. The omega only tensed slightly so perhaps they weren't completely back at square one. Bofur gestured toward a low couch, bending to scoop up a handful of throwing knives from the table and putting them in a small leather bag nearby.

“Bofur have you seen my...” Nori called from the other room, pausing as he reached the doorway. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm here to apologize,” Fili explained, gaze still dropped.

“Nori,” Bofur said softly. Kili watched their silent exchange, Bofur's unusually stern face meeting his omega's frustrated one. “Please.” Nori sighed but went back the way he came, disappearing behind a door.

“Bofur...I...I have so much to repent for. To Kili, to you, to Nori, to my people. I am a prince, of the line of Durin, and should have more self-control. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially an omega. You know I would never hurt Nori right? Honestly the guy could probably kick my ass.” Bofur snorted at that, finally relaxing his posture somewhat and dropping in to a nearby chair.

“Yeah I know you didn't mean it,” Bofur sighed. “I've had some pretty close episodes myself. No one is perfect. The important part is no one was hurt. Thankfully I have Nori to calm me when I get to that point. Unfortunately for you, Kili was a bit traumatized himself.” He smiled gently at the omega, reaching across the space to pat his knee. “I'm glad you're all right Kili and that you don't fear Fili.”

“He saved me from Aergot,” Kili explained simply, glancing up at Fili's dark blue eyes. “How could I fear him?” Fili smiled, pulling the omega in to kiss him gently. Bofur beamed, clapping his hands together.

“This is new territory,” Bofur teased happily. “New touch is good touch!”

“You're so ridiculous!” Nori called from the other room, but there was laughter in his voice.

“Say that to my face!” Bofur shouted back. Nori appeared quickly in the doorway, eyes narrowed on the alpha.

“I...said....you...are....ridiculous...” he said slowly with each stalking step. He reached Bofur and straddled the dwarf's lap, seemingly ignoring the other two in the room. Kili eeped, letting Fili yank him to his feet and towards the door.

“We'll just let ourselves out!” Fili called awkwardly, pushing Kili ahead of him. A muffled moan was all they got in response as they hurried out. “Well...” Fili chuckled. “I think I'm forgiven.” Kili laughed, hard, clutching his stomach as he bent over, hair falling over his eyes. His joy made Fili smile, glad once again that he hadn't re-broken the fragile dwarf. “I guess we'll take you to Bilbo since Bofur is occupied.” Kili looked pleased as he got himself under control, pushing hair behind his ears and straightening his tunic. He followed Fili back up the stairs, hand subconsciously grabbing the back of the prince's jacket to keep contact between them.

The door opened quickly after they knocked, a brooding Thorin glaring back at them, but his face quickly smoothed when he realized who it was. “Sorry,” he grunted. “Bilbo has been upset all morning. He worries about the prisoner.” Kili looked tense, but pushed his way past Thorin to find the hobbit. Bilbo was curled in an armchair near the fire, cup of tea in hand and blanket around his shoulders. He had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept well. Kili couldn't blame him, he hadn't either.

“Kili,” Bilbo breathed out, scooting over and reaching a hand out for the dwarf. Now that Kili had filled out some their size difference was more noticeable and they laughed as the dwarf barely wiggled in to the spot next to Bilbo. They use to fit comfortably in the chair together, times had certainly changed. “Are you all right?” the hobbit asked softly, glancing at their alphas in the doorway still.

“We're okay,” Kili nodded, squeezing Bilbo's hand. “Fili is going to deal with him,” he whispered. “Can I stay here with you?”

“Of course,” Bilbo said quickly. “Any time.” The two alphas came over then, Thorin bending to kiss Bilbo's temple and making the hobbit giggle.

“We'll be back in a little while,” he explained. “There are guards on every corner of the royal hall. I've put Bifur personally on your door. You will be safe.” Kili remembered the weapons maker well and had seen him train a few times on the training grounds. The dwarf might have an ax buried in his head but he was still quite fearsome with his boar spear. Thorin walked toward the hall but Fili lingered, fingering a bundle he had in his arms.

“I had this starteded for you a few weeks ago,” he said awkwardly. “I had hoped to give it to you with a happier connotation but I think it will make you feel better to have it now.” He handed the bundle to Kili who stared at it a moment before slowly unwrapping the oiled leather. Inside was a sword, broad at the base and tip but narrow in the middle. It made the sword lighter, easier for Kili to lift as he pulled it from it's wrapping. The handle was carved intricately with a raven and a lion, intertwined together, the pommel fitted with the same stone as his dagger.

“Fee...” Kili breathed, admiring the weapon. “It's beautiful.”

“It's supposed to be a courting gift,” Fili mumbled awkwardly. “But I will make you something better. You deserve it after everything that I did.”

“Fee no,” Kili protested, struggling to his feet and hugging the sword to his chest. “This is perfect. It's all perfect.” He grabbed one of Fili's braids, yanking him down to kiss him soundly and ignoring the startled yelp from Bilbo. Kili pulled back finally, smiling up at his alpha and feeling faint waves of pleasure rolling off of him. Thorin cleared his throat then, stomping his feet a bit.

“I hate to interrupt but we do need to take care of this,” he called, but he was smiling faintly. Fili groaned, but darted forward to kiss the omega again, pressing something small and hard in to Kili's hand as he pulled away and jogged after his father. Once the door was closed once more Kili looked down at what he had in his hand, eyes widening as he plopped back down next to the hobbit.

“What is it!” Bilbo eeped, trying to see what else Kili held. He showed the hobbit the bead reverently, inscribed with Fili's crest and two tiny versions of the dark jewels in his weapons. “Kili!” Bilbo shrieked happily, taking the bead to examine it closer. “Do you want me to put it in for you?”

“No!” Kili said rather forcefully, taking the bead back. Bilbo looked hurt and Kili realized the hobbit might not understand the full significance. “It's just, a bead like this...is only for Fili to put in,” he explained slowly. “When I ask him to put it in, I'm accepting his courtship.” Bilbo looked confused a moment, taking in the information, then smiled broadly.

“I'm so happy for you,” he grinned. “You are very lucky.”

Kili agreed, holding the bead up to admire it again. “We are both lucky.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so terribly sorry. Life got really rough there for a few and with all my stress the words wouldn't flow. I've moved to a new town, just me and the dog, and gotten a new job that I absolutely adore. Life is good again :) I've got a little snippet here for you and I'm on call this weekend so I'm stuck at home and have a writing bug so expect a little something more soon. Thank you all for the continued support, comments, subscribes, and kudos.

Fili growled under his breath as Dwalin hit Aergot again, making the dwarf laugh and spit blood at his feet. “Tell me why you're here!” Dwalin snarled, gripping Aergot's shirt front. “Where is the rest of your clan?” The red-headed alpha laughed hysterically, blood dripping from his nose.

“Dead,” he spat. “They're all dead. He killed them all and promised to kill me too if I didn't retrieve the little omega whore. So you might as well kill me too.”

“Who killed them?” Thorin asked calmly, but his nostrils were flared in suppressed anger.

“You know who I'm talking about,” Aergot growled. “The creature of nightmares, the last light you see before your death.” Fili looked back at Nori who was hovering near the door. He was covering his scent well but Fili could tell he didn't want to be here, wanted to be back with Bofur.

“Azog,” Nori hissed in agreement. “Hiding out in Moria.” His gaze flashed to Aergot's leer, but quickly dropped. “May I be dismissed my lord?”

“Of course Nori,” Fili agreed, opening the door for the omega who fled quickly.

“Azog wants his prize back,” Aergot cackled. “That little bitch was his favorite thing to beat on. He threw him to me when he got tired of him, but clearly he hasn't found another bitch he likes as much at that 'un.” He started to laugh again then yelped when Fili yanked him up, chair and all.

“You will stop talking about Kili like that,” he snarled. He twisted Aergot's collar till it was constricting his neck, making the dwarf gasp for air. “And you will be punished for your actions.”

“Fili put him down,” Thorin snapped. Fili held him a moment longer then dropped the dwarf, letting him hit the ground on his side roughly.

“A little bitch for another bitch,” Aergot spat, then shrieked when Fili was on him, slamming his head in to the floor several times before he was yanked off by Dwalin. He struggled to get back at the creature on the floor, snarling and spitting until Dwalin physically carried him out of the room.

“Calm down lad,” Dwalin grunted, releasing him and watching the prince pace the room they were in. Fili snarled, punching the wall and knocking a chair across the room before stopping and taking a deep breath. When he turned back around his eyes were back to their normal blue hue, and he rubbed absent mindedly at his bleeding knuckles.

“Sorry,” Fili grunted. “I probably shouldn't go back in there.”

“I agree,” Thorin said as he entered the room. “You thumped him mighty hard. He's out cold.”

“He deserved it,” Fili growled.

“Yes, but killing him would be a mercy. He will be punished in a different matter. Go clean yourself up and spend the rest of your day with Kili. He needs the reassurance.” Fili sighed, wanting to argue, but turned and left, heading back up the royal wing.

When he reached his father's rooms he straightened his clothes and knocked gently. The door opened a crack shortly after, Kili's green eyes peering out cautiously.

“Fee,” he breathed happily, opening the door the rest of the way. He threw his arms around the alpha, hugging him tightly. “You're back.” He stepped back and Fili smiled to see he gripped his sword in one hand. “What happened to your hands?” He sheathed his sword and took Fili's hands in his, examining the bleeding knuckles he'd forgotten about in his haste to get back.

“Don't worry about it,” Fili soothed, untangling his hands and tugging on a braid near the omega's temple. “We have the rest of the day to do what we want. Let's enjoy ourselves.”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up having one hectic weekend on call so I didn't get much writing done like I wanted to and today my body decided it hated me and our new diet and the only thing that made it better was movement. So I just finished up this little snippet. Gonna go try and finish up some writing for another chapter of my Sherlock fic and I'll try to get another chapter in before next Monday! Things are about to get interesting.....

~*~

 

Fili tried to ignore the fact that Kili had not asked him to put the bead in yet. He tried to reassure himself that the omega frequently had the bead out, admiring it and constantly pulling it from his pocket to stroke it's surface when he was feeling fearful or anxious. It had been a week since he'd given the courting gift, a week since Aergot had been taken prisoner, a week of restless sleep for his omega. Aergot had been stripped of his beard and mohawk, but was still in the dungeons, waiting for his final sentence. Fili wanted the creature out of the mountain and far away from his One. He was brooding in his dark thoughts when his feet were knocked out from under him.

“Yer distracted,” Dwalin grunted, offering a hand to the prince. Fili took Dwalin's hand roughly, snarling as he was pulled up right. “Ye need to focus on your sparing.”

“I know!” he snapped, hitting a practice dummy. “I can't concentrate when that...thing is in my mountain.”

“He'll be dealt with soon,” Dwalin tried to appease. “In the meantime focus on your training.” Fili growled, spinning with his sword and slicing through the dummy neatly.

“Fee?” a timid voice interrupted. Fili dropped his swords immediately, turning to where Kili stood holding his own sword awkwardly.

“Kili,” he breathed, sheathing his swords. “What are you doing here?”

“Ori and I have practice,” he explained. “I thought maybe you'd like to have lunch first.” Kili looked to Dwalin with huge, pleading eyes, making the warrior sigh.

“You're right useless today anyways,” Dwalin grunted. “I'll see you at the meeting later.” Kili smiled brightly, taking the hand of the prince as they left.

“I hope you never lose the sway you hold over him,” Fili snickered, glancing back at Dwalin.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Kili grinned, then his face sobered. “The final ruling on Aergot is today isn't it?”

“You won't have to worry about him anymore,” Fili reassured, squeezing the omega's hand tightly. As they entered the mess hall, several dwarves waved hello to Kili, calling his name in greeting that he responded to with a soft smile. Fili swelled with pride at the approval of so many of his people. Kili was well loved and very respected. Most dwarves knew he was averse to touch and went out of their way to honor that. Fili led the way to the serving window, picking out what he wanted and letting Kili choose his own.

They ate in peace, talking idly to each other, but mostly just enjoying being near each other. Fili watched the omega fiddling with his bead subconsciously, rolling it gently between his fingers until he realized he was being watched and shoved it back in to his pocket sheepishly.

“It's okay,” Fili reassured, gathering his dish and Kili's to take to the bin. “Take your time.” Kili opened his mouth as if to respond but quickly shut it again, looking away. “I have to head to my meeting,” Fili sighed, stroking through Kili's dark tresses. “I hope you enjoy your lesson.”

“As long as Ori doesn't spend all his time making eyes at master Dwalin,” Kili grumbled petulantly. Fili laughed bending and pressing a kiss to the omega's temple.

“Will you be okay going back to the training grounds on your own?”

“Yeah, it's not far,” Kili smiled softly. They walked to the hall together and Fili was about to leave when the omega grabbed his forearm. “I've been waiting....” Kili started slowly, fiddling with the bead in his pocket. “I wanted Aergot to be taken care of...” He pulled the bead out and held it out to his alpha. “Will you put this in for me?” Fili grinned wildly, yanking Kili forward and kissing him soundly before taking the bead from the flushing omega and reaching up to put the courting braid in behind Kili's flushed ear. He stepped back after a few minutes, admiring the braid with a smile.

“You've made me incredibly happy gimlith,” Fili said softly. “And I wish we could celebrate right now, but I really have to get to this meeting.”

“I know,” Kili smiled sheepishly. “Go on, I've gotta get back to my lesson.” Fili tugged softly on the new braid then finally turned and left, leaving Kili in the hallway clutching the bead now braided in to his hair.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ashamed. I didn't realize how long it had been since this story was updated. So it's at the top of my list of things to work on. I'm trying to flesh out the rest of the story, so here's a snippet. I'm working on more, about to get in to the grand climax. Thanks to any of you that are still following this at all. Love you all!

Fili was happier than he'd been in a long time after the council meeting. Aergot would pay dearly for what he'd done. Despite the long arguments amongst the council members, the ultimate vote had come down to the dwarf's death. Attacking a royal consort was a high offense especially with the added charges of breaking in to his personal chambers. It was late so he headed back to his chambers to find Kili.

His chambers were empty, which had him worried, but he figured maybe Kili had heard the news and gone to celebrate with Bilbo. When his father's chambers also produced nothing, he stifled the panic in his gut. Ori, he must be with Ori still.

Fili hurried to the guardsman's chambers, then Bofur and Nori's, neither place producing his missing omega. Nori offered to help him search and quickly disappeared in to the shadows. Despite the late hour, he thought maybe the omegas were still at the training grounds so that's where he headed next. Dwalin and Ori were there, but no sign of Kili. Ori gave him a puzzled look as he stepped back with his training sword.

“Do you know where Kili went after his lesson?” Fili asked, trying to remain calm.

“Lad never showed,” Dwalin answered, wrapping an arm around Ori and pulling him close. “We figured you were celebrating.” Fili started to panic, hands clenching in his hair and tugging.

“I can't find him anywhere, when I left him earlier he was heading here for his lessons!”

“Calm down,” Dwalin grunted, stepping towards the prince with a hand out.

“My omega is missing!” he snarled. “Would you be calm right now!”

“I'll gather the guard and have them search,” Dwalin said softly, putting himself between the angry prince and Ori. “We'll find him.”

Things started moving quickly after that, the dwarf guard was an efficient unit and quickly set up a search party to cover the entire mountain. A half hour in to the search, one of the guards came running in to the throne room where Fili was waiting with Thorin and Bilbo, pacing impatiently.

“My lord, we have news,” he gasped. “The front gatesman thinks he saw Kili leave the mountain with another dwarf. A dwarrowdam with red hair.”

“Why would he leave the mountain?” Bilbo questioned worriedly.

“He wouldn't have by choice,” Fili growled. “He must have been threatened.”

“Fili we don't know that,” Thorin tried to reason.

“He doesn't leave the mountain without me, why would he now? And he'd just told me he was on his way to his lessons!” Nori came rushing in at that point, panting, Bofur right behind him.

“It was Dagni that took him,” Nori gasped, stumbling slightly and letting Bofur steady him with an arm around his waist.

“Who's Dagni?” Fili demanded.

“He said his whole tribe was killed, how is she still alive?” Thorin growled.

“I don't know, but several of my spies saw her and recognized her face. She was seen talking to Kili.”

“Who is she!” Fili snarled, eyes darkening.

“Aergot's omega,” Dwalin answered with a rumble, brows drawn together. “She acts meek and quiet, but she's very cunning.”

“Did your people hear any of their conversation? Where they might be going?” Thorin questioned Nori, trying to keep a level head. Fili suddenly let out a roar, flinging the candelabra next to him across the room.

“I've had enough of this, they can't have gone far,” he snarled, marching towards the doors, the guards scampering out of the way.

“I'll go with him,” Dwalin offered, pressing a firm kiss to Ori's temple. “Stay here, stay in our chambers, I'll have a guard take you there.”

“I don't think so, I'm going with you,” Ori argued, adjusting the sword at his hip. “He's my friend, I'm going to help find him.”

“Ori it's dangerous,” Dwalin growled.

“They longer you stand here arguing with me, the further away the prince gets,” Ori said smugly. Dwalin fixed him with a hard glare that would have made his guards piss themselves then finally huffed and headed towards the doors, the omega jogging to keep up.

“Stop him before he leaves the mountain!” Thorin called. “I'm coming too.”

“I'm the one with the information about Dagni,” Nori called, hurrying after the alphas to his own alpha's annoyance.

“Nori!” Bofur snapped, trying to grab the thief. “Leave this to the guard!”

“It's Kili, Bofur,” Nori argued, pulling his pleading eyes that his alpha couldn't say no to. Bofur just let out a groan, gesturing for the hobbit that still stood frozen to the spot.

“You okay Bilbo?” the hobbit was trembling slightly when he looked up at the dwarf.

“Yeah...I uh...I'm just pretty familiar with....Dagni, he choked out.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't take long for the group to gather again at the gates, a seething Fili pacing a line in the dirt. Bilbo looked pale, but had his small sword strapped to his hip and was refusing to leave Thorin's side even against the king's many protests. Nori took the lead, following the faint trail down the mountain before it branched off in to the woods towards the grey mountains. Nori and Fili were setting a quick pace, hoping to catch up with Dagni and Kili before they got in to the rocky trails of the mountains where it would harder to follow them.

 

~*~

 

Kili choked back a cry as his knees hit the ground again, gravel digging in to the already raw flesh. He could feel blood dripping down his shins and stumbled forward again at the press of blade to his lower back. His wrists were raw where Dagni had wrapped a rough rope around them none too gently. She was hysterical and desperate, trying to save her alpha in a last ditch effort. Kili's eyes filled with tears again as they approached the mountains. He knew who waited for him there, Dagni had told him. He'd held her as ransom until Aergot returned with him and when that had failed, he'd sent the omega, telling her this was the only way to save her mate.

They were lucky the moon was full overhead, it made the path through the trees and rocks slightly less painful and had kept them from falling over several cliffs so far. Kili also hoped that the moon would help his alpha find him before they reached Azog.

“Finally,” Dagni said suddenly, gripping him by the hair at the nape of his neck and dragging him up a path towards a cave opening. Kili hissed in pain as he was dragged inside and thrown to the ground right next to a roaring fire. He scrambled backwards the best he could away from the searing heat then froze at the throaty chuckle.

“I've missed you little troll,” Azog growled pleasantly. “No one has compared to your screams of anguish.” Kili whimpered, frozen in fear. A rough, callused hand suddenly grabbed him by the chin, forcing his gaze up. The defiler looked much the same, blood stained teeth sharp in his cat-like grin, icy eyes fierce in his pale face. “Scream for me,” he snarled, claws digging in to Kili's flesh. Something in the omega hardened, eyes narrowing up at the orc, and he refused to make a sound. Azog sneered and without much warning backhanded the omega hard enough he went sprawling to the ground.

“What about Aergot?” Dagni demanded, trying to stand tall in front of the hulking orc who just had eyes for the omega struggling to his hands and knees.

“You know where he is,” Azog growled, baring his teeth at the red-headed dwarrow.

“You said if I got you the omega whore...” Dagni started to protest and yelped when she was snatched up by the front of her jerkin.

“I don't care what I said or what happens to that idiot dwarf,” Azog hissed and tossed her towards the entrance. “Leave... Kili and I....we're going to have some fun.” Dagni looked like she wanted to protest more, eyes filling with tears, but finally turned away and ran. “Now....where were we?”

 

~*~

 

Kili had tried to be strong, had thought of Fili and how proud he'd be if he held out, but by the 20th stroke of the whip to his back, flesh burning, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Azog was laughing as he put down the whip and took up a blade instead, approaching the oemga who was suspended by his wrists, and pressed the flat of the blade under his chin.

“Are you ready to scream yet little whore?” Azog chuckled, pressing the sharp edge against his neck until a drop of blood dribbled down his throat. “Is this where he's going to mark you?” he continued to taunt, blade trailing down his throat to the junction between his shoulder and neck. “Does the little lion prince know how filthy you are? Maybe I should carve it here as a warning?” Kili cried out when his hair was gripped and his head yanked back, throat exposed to the pale orc. Azog bent down, mouth close to his neck and let out a deep breath of hot air that made Kili's skin crawl. “Or maybe I'll mark you first? What do you think?” Kili choked out a sob then screamed when Azog bit in to his shoulder, not where his alpha would mark but close. The orc pulled away, blood dripping between his teeth and laughed at the pained sobbing. Kili was crying so hard he started to dry heave which amused the orc even more, but he seemed to have had his fill and wandered off, leaving the omega hanging there and bleeding.

Kili tried to calm down, knowing the more he was worked up the more he would bleed and struggled to take deep breaths until there was only the occasional hiccup. The fire had died down to only embers and at the far end of the cave where the entrance was he could see the faint light of sunrise. He shivered at the cool breeze against his bare skin, especially against the raw skin of his back. His body was littered with injuries and he was sure he made quite the sight with his swollen and bruised cheek, lashed back, and the now sluggishly bleeding bite mark in his shoulder. There were welts across his thighs and butt where Azog had spent some time with a riding crop early in the night. A gust of wind and flakes of snow blew across him and he shivered again, pleading silently that Fili would find him soon.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end. I'm trying to get this finished for you guys.

The entire party was exhausted from trying to keep up with Fili, even Nori had fallen back, steps heavy as the sun started to rise. When the thief tripped and went sprawling to the ground with a grunt, they all came to a halt, staring dazedly up at the prince who was struggling between waiting and wanting to find his omega.

“Fili this is suicide,” Thorin tried to reason. “We need to rest for a few. Even if we find him, we're so exhausted we'll be killed.”

“They sleep in the day time,” Nori added, leaning heavily in to Bofur who was helping him up. “Kili will be okay for a few hours.”

“You don't know that,” Fili argued, but it was weak. He was tired too. “We'll rest....just for a little bit,” he finally conceded. They all collapsed in varying areas, curled together or sprawled haphazardly. Fili took up a post on a large rock, crossing his arms and sinking in to his thoughts. If he concentrated, he could feel Kili, his pain, and his longing for his alpha. He ground his teeth together in frustration, but he knew that they needed to take a break. They'd been moving non stop for hours and most of them were approaching 24 hours being awake. Nearby Nori was curling against Bofur's side, rubbing his sore feet while his alpha picked twigs and leaves from his hair. Bilbo was already asleep against Thorin's chest, hand wrapped around the sheath of his sword in ready-ness. Dwalin who had been awake the longest of them all was sprawled across the ground with his head in Ori's lap. The omega had a pinched look on his face but his hands were gentle as they threaded through Dwalin's hair and beard.

Fili had almost drifted off himself when something came rolling wildly down the hill and came to a crashing halt in the brush nearby with a groan. All the dwarves hopped to their feet, Fili the first to the moaning pile. He saw a flash of red hair and didn't hesitate to yank the omega to her feet, swinging her around and slamming her up against the nearest tree.

“Where is he?” he snarled, teeth bared. Dagni's eyes welled with angry tears as she clutched at Fili's wrists.

“Why should I tell you when you have my alpha?” she snapped then cried out when Fili shoved her harder back against the tree.

“Fili enough!” Thorin growled, pulling his son's arm back. Dagni fell to the ground at his feet, coughing and sputtering until her eyes landed on Bilbo. She grinned toothily, making the hobbit shift awkwardly.

“Well if it isn't the naked runt,” she chuckled. “What are you doing with this lot? Shouldn't you be warming a bed somewhere?” Bilbo's gaze dropped and Thorin stepped between them briskly.

“He has nothing to do with this,” Thorin interrupted, arms crossing. “Answer our question, where's Kili?”

“Oh but we were just catching up weren't we little whore?” she snarled, leaning to peer around the king. Thorin's lips thinned in to a grimace, then nodded at Fili who jerked her back up by her collar.

“You will lead us to Kili or I will turn you over to Azog myself and tell him you betrayed him,” Fili growled. “Maybe I can even make arrangements for your and Aergot's banishment instead of death if I get Kili back in one piece.” Dagni narrowed her eyes suspiciously, hands still clutched around Fili's wrists.

“Why?”

“For whatever reason, you truly care for him, and I think he cares for you too,” Fili mumbled, gaze shifting. “If I kill one of you, it will slowly kill the other. I think you got involved in things you didn't understand.” Dagni continued staring at him for several moments then finally nodded in agreement. Fili released her, letting her stumble against the tree trunk behind her. “We're resting for a few hours, then you will lead us there.”

 

~*~

 

Kili blinked open tired eyes, arms numb from the length of time he'd been hanging. The light had shifted so that the cave was darkening again, which meant it must've been past midday. He stretched until his toes touched the floor, trying to push up just enough to take the pressure off his shoulders and wrists. He wobbled precariously, but the relief he felt was worth it. Blood dribbled down his forearms at the release of pressure, making him wince. Further in to the cave he heard the shuffling of feet coming towards him and steeled himself for the continued onslaught.

It wasn't Azog, but Bolg who approached, beady eyes sneering at the dwarf. Bolg had a great hatred for him, not understanding his father's obsession with the omega. As he passed he smacked a rough hand across the back of Kili's head, laughing throatily. The strike was hard enough to bring tears to the omega's eyes, but he didn't cry out, not wanting to incite more attention from the orc. Bolg ignored him, stirring up the nearby fire and searching around for a scrap of food to eat. He found a chunk of some sort of meat and threw it on to the coals lazily, scratching himself and settling on the ground nearby. Whatever Bolg had found smelled rotten and the heat was making the smell worse, making Kili wretch.

“Quiet you!” Bolg growled, turning and glaring at the omega. Kili tried to breathe through his mouth instead, keeping his gaze down, but the smell just kept getting stronger. He gagged again and cringed at the sound of Bolg stomping to his feet. “I said I didn't want to hear another peep out of you!” He grabbed Kili by the throat, lifting him off his feet slightly with a snarl.

“Drop him!” a voice yelled and Bolg grunted at the impact of something in his shoulder. He released Kili who cried out at the shock of his weight hitting his wrists, vision hazy. The orc turned slowly, pulling the knife from his shoulder with a snarl.

“Little lion prince,” Bolg growled. “And you brought friends.”

“Fee?” Kili whimpered, trying to peer through his hazy eyes. He could feel blood dripping down his wrists again, droplets hitting his face and traveling slowly downward.

“I'm here Kili,” he tried to soothe, but it came out as a growl. Kili smiled softly, then let the darkness embrace him.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Fili's vision had gone red at the sight of his omega and the knife had flown from his hand with precision. Now Bolg was standing over them with the same knife in hand, teeth bared in a snarl. Fili pulled his swords from his back, bracing himself low and heard the scraping of weapons as Thorin and Dwalin drew their own behind him. Bolg threw himself forward with a cry, swiping wildly with the knife that Fili dodged easily then realized what the orc was doing. His mace was leaning against the wall near them and the orc was trying to get to it. Dwalin seemed to come to the same conclusion, meeting the orc and shoving him back before kicking the mace away from the fight and towards the opening of the cave.

“Get Kili, we'll handle Bolg,” Thorin growled, shoving his son toward the omega and joining Dwalin's attack on the orc. Fili growled, wanting to kill the orc himself, but hurried toward where Kili was hanging limply. With one swipe he cut the ropes holding him up, catching the omega in his arms and quickly working at the ropes around his wrists with a smaller knife. Kili came to slightly, blinking slowly up at his alpha, fingers digging in to Fili's coat.

“You came azyungel,” he whispered, smiling softly.

“Of course I did,” Fili reassured, sheathing his swords before scooping the omega in to his arms. Kili lay weakly against him, breath ragged, as he hurried toward the cave entrance where the rest of their group waited. He knew they'd been spotted when Bolg let out a mighty roar and he heard the howl of several wargs. Fili rushed towards the entrance, handing Kili over to Bofur gently. “Go quickly to the meeting spot, we'll see you there. Stay hidden,” he commanded. He bent and pressed a kiss to Kili's brow, the omega unconscious again.

“I can stay and help,” Nori offered, knives in each hand and a determined look on his face.

“The hell you will!” Bofur growled and Nori's gaze dropped submissively.

“I need you to take care of the rest,” Fili pleaded. “You have the best sense of direction, you can lead them to the hiding spot.” Nori nodded, grabbing Ori and Bilbo and dragging them in to the woods, Bofur following silently.

Fili turned back toward the cave where he could hear the fight still going on, grabbing his swords and rushing back towards the battle. Two wargs joined the fray at the same time, leaving Thorin fighting Bolg by himself as Fili and Dwalin worked at dispatching the hellish hounds. Dwalin's axe impaled through one's skull, leaving it thrashing on the floor as Fili circled the other warg, it's jaws snapping. It lunged forward and Fili slid to his knees and thrust up with one sword, slicing through the creature's neck and splattering himself with blood. He twisted to the side as the warg fell twitching to the ground.

Bolg's back was to him when he turned, and he grinned triumphantly, shoving his swords back in their sheaths and running toward the orc. Dwalin moved in to his path, crouching and bracing as Fili leapt, using the guardsman as a launch pad, on to the orc's back. Bolg roared, swinging around wildly, but Fili held on tight, using the metal embedded in his back as footholds until he could get an arm around the orc's neck.

“Unar!” Bolg bellowed right as Fili thrust a dagger through the side of his head and he fell to the ground with a thud. Fili got to his feet slowly, chest heaving, and wiped at his face with his sleeve leaving a big smear of blood.

“Well done inudoy,” Thorin complimented with a smile, still breathing heavily himself.

“Don't get too comfy,” Dwalin grumbled, shifting closer to them and lifting his axe in front of him as the sound of more orcs came from further in the cave.

Goblin soldiers came scurrying towards them, launching themselves without care at the dwarves that quickly dispatched them as Azog came in to view and saw his son dead on the ground. His teeth bared in a snarl, eyes narrowing at Fili who'd just finished off the last goblin.

“Mirdautus vras,” he growled, then lunged forward with his scimitar raised. Fili parried the blow with his own sword then was knocked aside by a fist to his chin, hitting the ground hard. Thorin and Dwalin shifted in front of him, attacking the orc and driving him back several paces as Fili got back to his feet, shaking his head to clear it. He pulled his second sword from his back and thought of the way Kili had looked when he'd found him. Azog had done that, Azog had caused all of this. He snarled, pupils narrowing, and teeth sharpening. The orc would pay for what he'd done to his omega.

Fili leapt forward with a roar, twin swords flashing, blocking the few blows Azog tried, and driving the orc further back. When Azog lifted both arms to drive his scimitar down, Fili struck, impaling both swords through abdomen and up in to the orc's chest. Azog sputtered, blood dribbling from his lips as Fili drew his swords back with a squelch. The pale orc stumbled to his knees coughing wetly and splattering the ground with more blood. Fili sheathed one of his swords, whipping the remaining one out so that the blood on his blade cascaded around them.

“He is mine,” he snarled, then swung his sword around, decapitating the orc in one smooth stroke. A hand touching his shoulder made him growl, swinging around with teeth bared.

“Easy,” Thorin soothed, hands up to show he meant no harm. “Don't let it consume you. Kili needs you now.” Fili backed away slightly, dropping his sword, and putting his head in his hands a moment. When he looked back up, his teeth had returned to normal and his pupils were slowly widening.

“I need Kili,” he whispered, looking lost.

“Let's go find him then,” Dwalin grunted, reaching down and picking up Fili's sword and handing it to him.

The three dwarves made their way out of the cave and down the side of the mountain, heading towards the spot they'd agreed to meet at. As the waterfall came in to sight Fili breathed a sigh of relief. It was almost over.

Bilbo and Ori met them at the head of the path that went behind the falls, embracing their alphas happily and looking for any injuries as Fili continued his way in to the cave. Someone had started a small fire and Kili was laying next to it, cloaks tucked around him. Nori was packing snow around the swelling on his face while Bofur dug through their packs for any medical supplies for the omega. “Kee,” he breathed, sinking down next to the dwarrow. His chest was rising and falling slowly but steadily. Bofur handed him a bowl with warm water and a cloth that he took carefully, ringing the cloth out and using it to wipe the blood and dirt from Kili's hands and wrists. Where the rope had been wrapped around his wrists was raw and bloody, fibers of rope stuck in the open wound. He worked in silence, only nodding at Bofur or Nori when they'd change out his water or hand him things he needed. He was aware of Dagni in the shadows of the back of the cave and his father and Bilbo curled together nearby. Ori was patching Dwalin up near the falls, muttering softly to his alpha while he worked. Nori had tried to clean up a wound at his temple but he'd growled softly and turned away, needing to just take of his omega right now. After an hour of work, Kili moaned softly, face wrinkling at the pain before blinking his eyes open up at Fili.

“Fee,” he whispered, eyes welling with tears. Fili bent over, nuzzling Kili's face gingerly and pressing gentle kisses to his unbruised cheek and temple.

“I'm here now, I'll take care of you,” he promised, squeezing the omega's hand in his.

~*~

 

I thought you all might like a list of the jargon I've used throughout the story. I think I got them all, let me know if I missed one.

Black speech:

Unar- father

Mirdautus vras- “it is a good day to kill”

 

Khuzdul:

inudoy-son

gimlith-little star

azyungel- love of loves

amralime- my love

dayam- blessing

ghivashel- treasure of treasures

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. I finally finished it. I think I'm happy with the ending.

A Week Later

 

Kili was slowly healing from his ordeal with Azog. His limbs were stiff and he had a shuffling limp when he walked anywhere, which admittedly was not far. Fili had not let him out of his sight since they'd made it back to the mountain. He'd taken the omega with him to meetings that could not be missed and skipped all the ones that he could, choosing to stay in bed and just hold Kili while he rested. Oin was a frequent visitor, stopping by at least twice a day to change the bandages around Kili's wrists and the bite mark across his shoulder. The welts on his thighs had faded to almost nothing and the swelling on his face had gone down and was now just a rainbow of bruises.

Dagni had been put in the dungeon with Aergot to her extreme pleasure until they'd decided what to do with the pair of them. These meetings of the council were the only ones he left Kili for, letting the omega stay with Bofur and Nori and another two guards on the door to Nori's rampant displeasure.

“Amralime?” Kili mumbled sleepily, stroking Fili's arm where it rested around his chest. They'd been laying in bed for the better part of the morning after the alpha had helped him bathe and re-bandaged his wounds.

“Hm?” Fili groaned, face buried in the omega's neck.

“You know you'll have to leave me on my own again eventually right?”

“Not today,” he growled, squeezing Kili closer. The omega flushed, but nuzzled back in to Fili's arms. His eyes landed on his sword leaning against the wall nearby. Dagni had handed it over as a sort of peace offering and Kili was glad to have it back. He desperately wanted to go back to how things had been before, which meant that something would have to be done with Aergot and Dagni. Fili eventually fell asleep, his breaths deep and long against the back of the omega's head. Kili squirmed carefully out of his alpha's arms, rolling across the bed and slipping silently to his feet. Fili hadn't moved, head still tucked low and breaths even. He'd been exhausting himself taking care of Kili and barely getting any sleep at all.

Kili slipped out of their room, movements stiff but silent and made his way down the corridor, taking the stairs to Bofur and Nori's level. The thief would help without too many questions he was sure of it. When he knocked on the door however, Bofur was the one that answered, brows pinching together in confusion.

“Kili what are you doing here?” he questioned, looking around for Fili.

“Could I speak to Nori?” he asked in embarrassment, cheeks flushing.

“He should be back shortly, do ya want to wait inside?” Kili nodded, slipping past the alpha and sinking in to a cushy chair with a groan. “I can make ya a cup of tea?”

“That would be nice,” the omega agreed with a small smile. Bofur moved around the kitchen humming softly, preparing a pot of tea and bringing three mugs to the table. A small clatter came from the back of the apartment, startling Kili while he was pouring his cup.

“It's just Nori,” Bofur reassured, handing a cloth over to the omega with a smile and heading toward the bedroom the noise had come from. “Lad doesn't believe in doors!” he called loudly, chuckling. Nori met him at the doorway, pressing in to the dwarf and nuzzling under his chin. “Come on now kitten,” Bofur laughed, pressing a kiss to his omega's temple. “Kili is here to see you.” Nori looked up in surprise and did the same as Bofur, looking around for the missing alpha prince.

“'ello Kili,” he greeted suspiciously, moving to sit on the couch opposite the other omega. Bofur moved to the table, pouring Nori a cup of tea then himself before settling on the couch and pulling Nori back in to the crook of his body. “What can I do for you?” he finally asked.

“Well I...” Kili started, eyes darting to Bofur.

“Bo,” Nori said simply, glancing at the alpha who sighed.

“You better not get me in to trouble with the prince,” he mumbled, getting to his feet with his cup of tea and disappearing in to a room down the hall.

“I want to see Aergot and Dagni,” he spit out as soon as Bofur had disappeared. Nori looked surprised a moment then nodded in understanding.

“Drink your tea,” he ordered, tipping his mug back until it was empty and getting to his feet silently. He slunk around the apartment quietly, gathering a few things and bringing a cloak back to wrap around Kili's shoulders. “Door,” he whispered, glancing back at where Bofur had disappeared. Kili shuffled as quietly as he could, slipping out the space Nori allowed him and following the thief down the halls. Nori moved gracefully, in between people without them even realizing it and Kili was struggling to keep up, especially on the stairs. They were almost to the dungeons when Nori stopped suddenly, hand going to his temple with a wince. “He knows we're gone,” the omega warned. “We won't have long. He'll go tell Fili.” Kili nodded, following more quickly down the last couple flights and watching from the shadows as Nori spoke quietly with the guards, slipping something in to their palms and watching them walk away. Nori beckoned for him and pointed to a cell nearby, only a small barred window able to see in. Kili swallowed down his fear and moved by himself to the door, peering inside and knocking softly. Aergot and Dagni were curled together on the floor, clothes thin and worn. The dwarf leader looked shrunken and weak with his beard and head shaved but he looked up with his eyes narrowed, ready to protect his omega. He looked surprised to see Kili there, nudging Dagni awake.

“What do you want?” he asked suspiciously.

“You caused me a lot of pain,” Kili said softly, hands wrapping around the bars.

“Aye,” Aergot agreed, looking slightly ashamed.

“And I don't know what to do about that.”

“Your alpha would have me killed. I would do the same if I were him.” Dagni glanced up at Aergot worriedly, nuzzling closer under his arm.

“Azog forced you to do it though...”

“For the most part,” he agreed with a nod. “But I am not a good dwarf either.”

“You're not doing a very good job of convincing me that you should be spared,” Kili muttered petulantly.

“You can banish us wherever you please my azbad,” Dagni insisted, getting to her feet and stepping a little closer. Aergot made a movement as if to stop her, but remained sitting, eyes nervous. “We will not come anywhere near Erebor again.” She stepped up to the door slowly, hand reaching up to touch Kili's hand. “I just want to live my life with my alpha out from underneath Azog's claws.” Kili yelped when he was yanked back, a growl vibrating through him as he was pulled against a broad chest.

“Back away from him!” Fili snarled. Kili whimpered at the intense emotion and musk coming off his alpha and was squeezed tighter. Dagni quickly backed away, hands up, and settled back against the wall. “What were you thinking?” Fili growled, pulling him away from the dungeon door. They passed Bofur and Nori in a dark corner, the alpha lecturing his own omega. Kili gave Nori an apologetic look, but the thief just smirked slightly. “Why would you come down here?”

“I wanted to understand,” Kili mumbled, shuffling up the steps beside Fili. The prince looked disheveled, hair mussed, and cheek still red where it had been pressed in to the pillow. “I was fine, they can't hurt me anymore.”

“You don't know that,” Fili snapped. “She could've broken your fingers.” Kili stopped in the middle of the stairs, eyes narrowing at the alpha in front of him who took several more steps before realizing Kili was no longer following him.

“She couldn't have done anything more than what I've been through! I survived Fee! You saved me! But you have to let me heal,” he choked after his outburst, fists shaking. “You can't shield me from life and you have to let me understand. Not everything is black and white. The world is very grey.”

“Kili,” he started, coming back down the steps.

“No,” the omega interrupted, putting a hand between them. “I'm going to go see Bilbo and you're going to let me. And I'm going by myself!” he added when Fili started to speak.

Fili didn't move as he started stomping up the stairs, intent on visiting the hobbit and getting some time away from his over protective alpha. Kili huffed, legs aching, but he refused to slow until he was out of Fili's sight.

He made his way much more slowly up the rest of the stairs to the high levels where his and Thorin and Bilbo's rooms were and shuffled down the last bit of hall to the great golden door. Bilbo answered a few moments after his knocking and looked surprised to see Kili there, doing the same annoying habit of looking for the prince.

“Everything okay?” he asked worriedly, taking in Kili's pinched face.

“I'm being smothered to death,” the omega huffed. “Can I stay here for a bit?”

“Of course,” Bilbo smiled, opening the door wider and beckoning the dwarf in. He directed Kili to a cozy chair and poured him a cup of tea, settling in his own chair with a honey cake and resting his tea cup on his belly. “What's going on?”

“Fee thinks I'm made of glass,” Kili grumbled, sipping at his too hot tea and making a face. “I haven't been allowed to be alone at all. I just want things to be normal again.”

“You went through a lot,” Bilbo muttered, mouth full of cake. He swallowed and took a sip of tea, swirling the cup gingerly. “Alphas have one goal in this world and that's to protect their omegas. When you got captured and hurt like you did, that destroyed Fili's purpose. His whole being...destroyed when you missing. Losing oneself can make us do funny things, don't you think?” He looked at Kili pointedly who flushed. “When you came to Erebor you were so broken you didn't know how to communicate what you needed or how to even respond to someone trying to show you a kindness. You had bizarre, over the top reactions to simple things. Fili is just doing the same. He wants to take care of you, he needs to take care of you. So now he's doing it in an extreme way.”

“I guess I never thought about how this affected him too,” Kili ventured, face thoughtful as he reached for a honey cake. “But what do I do to get him to stop being so overprotective?”

“He probably just needs some time,” Bilbo shrugged. “He'll realize that you are still here, that you are strong and capable...”

 

~*~

 

And Fili did give him space and time. A couple days later Kili had only seen the alpha a few times and that was usually just in the evenings when he was starting to drift off. Fili would slide in to bed and pull him close, nuzzling between his shoulders until Kili fell asleep. Kili had taken the time to be with his friends and make appearances around the mountain. Many of the dwarves were very happy to see him alive and relatively unharmed. They often asked after the prince, especially the confused looking alphas. Kili would just smile and tell them he was very busy.

After the third day of space, Kili had wandered down to the training grounds to watch Ori and to start doing a little work himself. He knew he had to take it easy, but he was itching to do something productive with his time. He'd just plopped on to a bench after an exhausting sword session when Fili found him and slid silently on to the bench next to him.

“You looked good out there,” he mumbled, gaze down. Kili smiled softly, scooting over to nuzzle under his arm and press his face in to Fee's neck. Fili instantly softened, arm dropping around the omega's shoulders and squeezing him close. He pressed a kiss in to Kili's hair, nuzzling the top of his head and let out a short breath. “The final decision about Aergot and Dagni was made today.”

“And?” Kili asked, sitting up a little and looking worried.

“I took in to consideration what you said and discussed it with the council. They will be banished....very far away. And if they're ever seen within 50 miles of this mountain they will be executed. They're departing this evening at nightfall.” Kili smiled pressing under Fili's chin again and resting his head against the alpha's chest.

“Thank you Fee,” he breathed. “I think that's the right thing to do.”

“You looked exhausted on that last run through,” Fili muttered against his hair. “Want to go take a nap?”

“Mmm,” the omega simply moaned, nuzzling closer. Fili chuckled, but got him to his feet and shuffling towards the door. It took them a long time to back it back to their rooms. Kili was more exhausted than he'd realized and the exhaustion was making him giddy and uncoordinated.

When Fili had finally gotten him to bed, the omega was pressing light, warm kisses to every inch of skin he could reach on the alpha and dragged him down in to the bed. Fili chuckled, letting Kili yank him down and pressing slow kisses to the omega's temples and cheeks. Kili whined softly, wrapping arms around the alpha's neck and pulling until he finally acquiesced and pressed a firm kiss to the omega's lips. Kili moaned, puddling beneath him, and allowing the alpha to mark a trail from his lips to his ears, nose grazing a trail down his neck. When hot breath fanned across the junction between his neck and shoulder he presented with a whimper, exposing his neck to his alpha.

“Kee,” he breathed, looking up at the omega desperately. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes,” Kili moaned, neck still bared. “Please. Want to be yours forever.” Fili groaned, tongue lapping at the skin where his mark would sit. He let out a breath of hot air against the damp skin, hand wrapping around Kili's neck from behind and holding him still. The grip on his neck made the omega go limp, letting out a stuttering moan before Fili sank his sharpened teeth in to soft flesh. Kili bucked against him, but the alpha's grip was strong and his head didn't move from it's position as Fili released his teeth with a soft squelch and lapped at the bleeding wound. As with all bonding marks, the gentle lathing of tongue against his skin sealed the wounds but left the raised marks that would mark Kili as his. Fili admired the mark for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to the spot then a firmer one to the omega's lips who took it greedily. When they pulled apart Kili looked up at him in amazement, eyes sparkling.

“I can feel you Fee,” he whispered. “I can feel your happiness.” Fili smiled down at the omega, brows pressing together.

“You will feel it until the day I die,” he whispered. “For you have made me very happy Kili. I couldn't imagine a life without you in it.” Kili smiled, nuzzling closer to his alpha and letting the emotion wash over him. Maybe getting taken care of wasn't so bad.

 

The End

 

Khuzdul:

azbad- technically my “lady”, but I'm using it in the feminine form for the omega version of my lord.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking through this several year project and coming back to it after I was absent for so long. I appreciate each and every one of your comments and kudos and couldn't have done it without you. Much love to you all and hopefully you'll stick around as I work to finish a couple of my other works. I have a good 15 or so WIP on my computer in addition to the ones I already have started on here just in the LOTR/Hobbit fandom alone. Feel free to send me any suggestions or requests as well and maybe I'll find some inspiration in them. Again, thank you, thank you, thank you. <3


End file.
